Frozen Field of Dreams
by Jyxxie
Summary: A short battle with Drachma turns disastrous as Ed is murdered by the enemy. Years later, a fast-rising General in Drachma claims to want peace between the countries, and he asks Roy for help. Can Roy trust his motives, and get past the loss of his best friend?
1. Chapter 1

This is set post-manga, though Ed still has alchemy and his automail arm (he traded his arm to keep his alchemy, we'll totally go with that).

This story was meant to be shorter than it is (ending with the bar scene in chapter 8) and an experiment in pacing, and as such it starts out a bit fast/jerky and eventually slows down to gather more detail. Oops!

* * *

"You're going away to WAR?!"

"No-not war, Winry! A border skirmish!" Ed continued packing for his trip. "That's all it ever is at the Briggs fortress. It's impenetrable."

"Then why do they need _you?_"

"They need Mustang. And he requested me to come along." Ed sighed. "I'm not saying I agree with it. I see no reason two highly skilled alchemists are needed at the border, unless tension is really growing worse. But these are my orders, Win. I can't disobey them."

"I wish you hadn't stayed in the military, Edward. I understand you have more access to research and travel, but when something like this happens-"

"Then I have the chance to keep safe my loved ones at home." Ed put the book in the suitcase, turning to walk over to Winry and comfort her with a hug. "Don't worry. Two highly capable alchemists with experience in kicking ass, as well as the rest of Mustang's team. Besides, I've got the world's best automail mechanic gearing me for battle." Ed pulled his sleeve back, holding his arm up with pride. "Without you, no way I would have survived my time up north, it's so _cold_ up there!"

Winry couldn't help but laugh, returning his hug. "You had better stay safe, Ed."

"I'll be back before you know it." Ed grinned, finishing his packing. "Oh man, I'd better hurry if I'm gonna make that train."

"What about Al?"

"He already knows I'm heading north again, I'll give him a call later and let him know why."

Winry gave a sigh as she watched Ed rush for the door. "If you're sure. Come home soon."

"Of course." He flashed her one of his winning smiles before bolting out of the house and down the lane.

* * *

"Oh come on Al, you sound just like Winry. I'm capable, you needn't worry about me out there." Ed leaned back against the wall, holding the phone close to his ear to silence the already muffled clacking of the train rails.

"I know you are, Ed. You know it's only natural for us to worry."

"I know, I know. According to Mustang, at least, the entire confrontation shouldn't last more than fifteen minutes. Our alchemy, his team, _and_ the capability of the Briggs men. We'll be done before you know it."

"I sure hope so! My wedding with Winry is next week! If you miss it, Winry will be more trouble than any Drachman forces!"

Ed laughed heartily, nodding. "I have no doubt. You know I'll be there, Al. The wedding of my brother and best friend. I could never miss that."

"I have to get back to work now, Ed. Stay warm."

"Of course. Bye, Al."

* * *

"Now, remind me _why_ you need me? To save your ass on the front line?" Ed laughed, clapping Roy on the back with his automail hand as he used the other for another drink of his beer.

"You still honestly think I depend on you, don't you? You saved my life _one_ time."

"And you've dragged me on every mission since!" Ed leaned on the bar counter, sighing. "This all goes down tomorrow, huh? Why can't we just call it peace with Drachma and be _done_. I can't wait to get back home."

"Just in time for that wedding, hm?" Roy took a swallow of his own drink as they chatted.

"Yeah. I caught Winry trying her dress on early. I never see her wearing anything girly except for her tube top. She was beautiful, Roy. Stunning. I was jealous of Al for a minute," he said with a laugh.

"When _are_ you going to get married?"

"Okay, _Hughes_. You know I haven't found the right girl yet."

"You still think Szcieska is too old for you?"

"And a little too wacky!" Ed shook his head. "You know I have more interest in reading than I do in dating."

"Lonely, lonely little Fullmetal."

"Don't call me _little!_"

Roy busted out laughing, ignored by the other patrons. "Twenty-two years old and you're still sensitive about that!"

"I wouldn't be if I had grown taller!" Ed yelled in reply, growling. He downed more of his beer, finishing the glass. "If you're just gonna insult me, I'm going back to my room."

"Aww, c'mon Ed, don't leave so early. I need someone to go over strategies with."

Ed sighed, glancing at the clock. He looked at Roy's hopeful expression, knowing all too well what came next. "Shall I get more napkins?"

"We have to write on something!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought you said this was only-" Ed ducked his head as he heard nearby gunfire. "Fifteen minutes my ass! We've been out here for hours, I'm freezing and this stupid blue uniform is so heavy!"

"Take the skirt off, Ed! It's soaked from the snow." Roy gave it a good yank, nearly pantsing Ed as the skirt snapped off the pants.

"_Colonel!_ I swear I'm gonna kill you-" Ed pulled Roy down as bullets hailed past them both, one tearing through his sleeve to glance harmlessly off his automail.

"As long as we live through this. We're ridiculously outnumbered."

"Yeah well we have alchemy!" Ed clapped his hands and slammed them into their snowdrift bunker, showering their enemy's location with a hail of ice shards. "I just wish you had some _dry_ gloves!"

"I hate snow," Roy groaned, squeezing the water from said gloves. "On top of that, my hands are _freezing_."

"Useless," Ed chided, though humor was clear in his voice, despite the fear that was also audible. "Come on, they know where we are, we have to move or they'll send projectiles of their own!" Despite Roy's protest, Ed leapt out of their bunker, vaulting over the mound with acrobatic ease as he dodged bullets, formed his automail blade, and fatally dropped several soldiers, leaving a break in the gunfire for Roy to escape.

"Edward you can be so _reckless_," Roy said to himself as he leapt from his spot, quickly finding cover with Havoc nearby.

"Ed makes a great distraction. He's so loud," Havoc commented with a laugh. "Good thing he's a great fighter-"

_FWOOOM_

The entire battlefield grew silent for several minutes as the Amestrian side struggled to recover from the sudden explosion, the Drachmans taking the opportunity to regroup and retreat. As the smoke and steam finally cleared, Roy and Havoc pulled themselves out of the snow, relieved to find themselves unharmed.

"...The Drachmans retreated," Roy growled, but there was a grin tugging on his lips. "We must have worn them down too much."

"Or maybe Ed just scared them so bad they ran," Havoc replied with a chuckle. "...Where is he?"

"Edward?" Roy shoved away the sudden fear that gripped him. Ed was very near where the blast had happened. What if he... _No no no no._ Roy scrambled out of their snow pocket, racing toward the steaming caldera where lay an injured Briggs soldier, but no sign of Ed. "Ha..Havoc, get this man help," Roy called, turning to search for Ed. "_Breda! Fury!_ Help me find Fullmetal!"

Roy's men rushed to help him in the search, but even hours later, after all soldiers had been accounted for, dead or alive...Edward still had not been found. Two Briggs men were also missing, and Roy concluded the obvious: "Prisoners of war."

Inside Briggs, Roy discussed plans with Olivier, who seemed adamant on leaving her men in Drachma. "How can you be so-"

"They are Briggs men," She said strongly, glaring at Roy fiercely enough to silence him. "They will be able to return without my assistance. Will Fullmetal need your help?" She sat down at the desk across from him. "To cross into Drachma for three men would be suicide. And let me tell you, Colonel Mustang, the Drachmans do not like to negotiate. I'm sorry, but the men are on their own."

Roy stood abruptly, turning and leaving the room without a word. He hated the truth of her words, hated that he was unable to help Ed, who may already be injured from the blast in the field. He returned to his quarters with his team, ordering Fury to tap into all electronic communications, Breda to keep his ears peeled for any gossip, and Havoc to accompany him to the Briggs watchtower. Roy was determined to find Ed, any way he could.

* * *

Two days after the conflict, two men were spotted exiting Drachma and heading straight for Briggs. Identified as the missing soldiers, they were immediately taken in, the officers in charge pouncing on them immediately. Though Roy opened his mouth to ask about Ed, Olivier was the first to speak.

"Men!" Her voice, as always, cut just like the wind outside the fortress, but her face softened. "Welcome home." They had only moments of reprieve before the impatient Roy was silenced by Olivier once more.

That was _really _starting to piss him off.

"Fullmetal is not with you?"

The mens' face immediately fell, one turning to the other.

"...I'm very sorry sir. He wasn't allowed to leave. We were given this note, strictly for Colonel Mustang..." He reached into his coat pocket, handing the crisp envelope to Roy, the Drachman seal on the back angering Roy.

"Thank you," Roy said as he opened the envelope. He pulled out the white paper, managing to hold in a gasp when he saw the red spattered on it.

_Hell, I'm sorry, Roy. I hate to do this to you, but you have to tell Al and Winry that I won't be making it to their wedding. I wish I could've seen it. Go in my place, will you? You have to see Winry in that dress. She's so beautiful._

Roy paused in reading as he wiped at his eyes, as they threatened to begin tearing. He noted in the handwriting of the letter, that Ed had felt the same way.

_I had a damn good time of it all. Even suffering through the military next to your superior pain in the ass. I'm going to miss you, and you know, I think I wouldn't mind one more of your short jokes._  
_They won't let me go. I'm too powerful an alchemist to return to battle against them. I figured they wouldn't. I know I'm repeating, but I'm sorry. I'm going to miss everyone. I love all of you guys. Even you, Colonel._  
_They should be sending my...things to Briggs in a day or two. They promised me that, for my family._

On a separate sheet of paper, titled 'for Roy only', was a last note. The writing was worse than Ed's usual chicken-scratch, and the paper was warped from what appeared to be tears, as well as the blood.

_If they send my body, don't let my family see. Please, Roy. I..I don't want them to see me now. Especially Winry. She'd be crushed to see her automail missing..._

Roy turned the pages over repeatedly, looking for more writing that wasn't there. Ed's final words? They couldn't be. Edward Elric doesn't give up that easily. He ignored the stares of those around him, whipping around and heading for his quarters to reread the letters, and hope that maybe there was a _code_ in them to help Roy save Ed.

* * *

Despite Roy's attentive study of the letters and the patterning of the blood on them, he could find nothing. To strike the final blow, a wrapped blanket appeared not far from the fortress, its deliverer bolting back to Drachma.

Quickly determined to not be a bomb, the blanket was brought inside the fortress to safety, where Roy stood with the others, hoping to any god that any alchemist had ever forsaken that the blanket did _not _contain-

_Edward._

Golden eyes staring lifelessly up at the ceiling, skin white from the freezing temperatures. Arm and leg were gone, the ports torn off from the body completely; cuts in the left wrist where Ed had struggled against captivity. The blue military uniform was _soaked _in blood, the crimson broken by pink where it had frozen over.

The macabre image stained itself into the minds of the onlookers, many who turned away out of respect and horror. Roy could not look away, only stare at the body as his heart slowly broke at the loss of a charge, a good friend. And Ed's _family_...

"We will have him sent to Central for burial," Olivier said quietly, showing rare sympathy for Roy. She knelt down, lifting up a small box next to Edward. "These must be his belongings. I'll leave them to you." She handed the box to Roy, and it was all he could do to take it from her, still staring at Ed.

Roy finally tore his eyes away as Ed was carefully re-wrapped and carried off, finally turning his blurry vision to the box. He opened it with a shaky hand, finding inside a few things that Ed carried with him. A few spare cenz, a photo of Ed and Roy out on patrol-the first time Ed had worn the blue uniform. A photo of Ed, Al and Winry as kids, Ed's favorite little leather journal...and his state alchemist pocket watch.

* * *

Roy delivered the news to Alphonse on the day before the wedding. Arriving in person with Ed's valuables, he greeted the Elric and Rockbell at their home, their momentary excitement of thinking Ed was at the door _crushed_ when they saw Roy's face.

"No. No, no, _nonononono._" Winry backed up, shaking her head.

"..Wait, you can't tell me..." Al looked at the package in Roy's hands, then back to Roy's solemn expression. "Where is he?"

"I'm sorry, Alphonse. There was an explosion on the field," Roy explained, his voice hollow. "This is all we could find."

"I..I don't want Ed's things," Al said in a shaky voice, though it was laced with a growing rage Roy had never heard from him before. "I want my _brother!_"

"We all do," Roy replied, still holding the mementos. "I'm so sorry."

"It's.. It's..." Alphonse couldn't bring himself to blame Roy for the tragedy, despite his heart tearing itself in two. "I...my brother, he's gone..." His voice shattered as he sunk against the doorframe. "He said he would be back, he never leaves me..."

Roy gripped at the box tightly, taking a deep breath before placing it into Al's hands. "I am sorry, Alphonse," Roy whispered, his voice wavering. He turned and left, leaving Ed's family to come to terms with the news.

* * *

The Elric wedding was postponed. A week later, there was a memorial service for Ed, and out of invitation from the ever-loving and forgiving, though still heartbroken Alphonse, Roy attended with Riza at his side. It took some time for Roy to begin talking, but once he did, he shared with the others some of the highlights of Ed's career...and their friendship.

"Every day he would do it. He would spike my tea. I always wondered why my tea tasted off and why I felt half drunk. He told me it was a medicinal herb. I finally caught onto him when I slipped it to Havoc, and he _knows_ his drinks." Roy cracked a smile as the others laughed, and he felt the crack in his heart narrow, if just a bit. He continued to join in with the others, contributing to the shared memories, heartache, and healing.

He knew, despite stories and memories, that it would take a _long _time...and that loss was something he would never fully heal from.


	3. Chapter 3

The year following the incident had been a rocky one. Drachma had grown uncharacteristically quiet at the border, allowing Mustang to focus his efforts on Ishvar and leave Drachma to Briggs. Taking his mind off Drachma was sorely needed, given the tragedy.

Not long into the second year, Roy found himself dragged back into dealings with Drachma. It began with a phone call as Roy sat at his desk, lost in memory as he stared at his paperwork.  
a  
Shaken from his thoughts, Roy answered the phone with with a lazy "Colonel Mustang."

"_Have you lost all ambition, Colonel? Do you care none for the one you lost?_"

Roy recognized the Drachman language immediately, able to decipher it after after a long pause. Thank god Ed had been teaching him. Ed...

"Who is this?" Roy asked angrily, before repeating himself in Drachman.

"_He was right,_" spoke the male voice, lower and faster this time, leaving Roy momentarily unable to understand. "_The man isn't fluent._" The phone clicked and went dead as Roy tried to ask again who it was. In anger, he slammed the phone down, nearly breaking it.

"Drachma," he hissed. "First they murder Edward and then they taunt me with it!" His voice was livid, but low enough that only Hawkeye could hear. "Riza, please ask the men to resume their watch over Drachman communications."

Hawkeye responded with only a nod, understanding his motives. As she spoke with Mustang's team, the worry kept nagging at the back of her mind. She only hoped this new threat didn't cause him more pain.

* * *

The first few months following the phone call was relatively quiet, with radio silence from Drachma concerning Amestris. This gave Mustang's team just enough time to integrate themselves with current Drachman affairs.

While the team had been involved with Drachma for some time before Ed's death, they had almost completely pulled out-which was understood due to the circumstances. So naturally, after two years of grieving time, the higher officials didn't question Roy's motives for returning to the Drachman detail.

The team had several assignments to tackle before they could investigate the source of the mysterious phone call. After several false alarm spy missions and a few falsified claims, they could finally turn their attention from the Drachman presence in Amestris to the border itself, and possibly plant spies inside the country.

That was when the trouble began.

For every move Mustang made, it seemed anticipated and was countered immediately. Undercover men slipped into Drachma were intercepted, interrogated, and sent back to Fort Briggs with a warning-usually in the form of mild injuries, sometimes with a taunting message.

The more frequent Mustang's attempt at infiltrating and interrupting Drachma's militaritan operations, the worse it grew for him on the home front. The Drachman presence was growing more obvious inside Amestris, aggravating Roy and causing him to struggle to maintain peace on both sides. This went on for two years before Roy even heard a name to go along with this annoying new Drachman stratagem: Colonel Auren.

Despite Roy's best-picked men for undercover work, he learned nothing of Auren except he was a calculating, intelligent man rising fast in the Drachman ranks. He often wondered if Auren was the one responsible for Edward's death, and knew that his team reflected his own thoughts: he needed to be careful not to develop a personal vendetta against Auren.

* * *

While General Armstrong managed most of the immediate Briggs threats, Mustang focused on the other locations in the north and west where Amestris bordered on Drachma. After the Drachmans had constantly targeted and disabled all military outposts near the border, Mustang requested to be re-stationed in Xolemir-a snowy town just east of the west area and just south of Drachma-to remain closer to the front line.

He didn't realize how bad the petty cat and mouse games were until two years later...until he found a spy operating right under him.  
Though the man had been careful to leave no hints of his motives, Roy Mustang had not survived training, war and years steadily climbing the ranks without learning to trust his instincts. So, after following the man after work one night, using all his tricks for stealth; Roy caught him-Bernie, was his nick at HQ-calling from a payphone, speaking in perfect Drachman.

"_No, he doesn't suspect a thing. Really! And you said he was intelligent. Well, yes, you chose me for this position for that reason, yes?_" A pause, then a laugh. "_I do miss home. Drachma has better beer! Yes, rub it in my face, General._" Another pause. "_Yes sir. I will contact you as soon as I learn more."_ Bernie hung up, but froze in his tracks when he turned to face Roy Mustang, his superior. "Sir!"

"You do realize, given my line of work, that I have studied and am now _fluent _in the Drachman language."

"I know, you're my-"

"No bull," Roy said in a harsh voice, shutting Bernie up. "You're under arrest for suspicion of working for the enemy." Roy glared at Bernie, hand held up in a ready-to-snap position. "Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Bernie took a deep breath before straightening himself, pride in his posture as he spoke in a Drachman accent. "My name is Bernard Ustor and I proudly serve the benevolent General Auren in his mission for peace."

"_Peace?_" Roy pointed to his base in Xolemir, ordering Bernard to walk. "He attacks military outposts on foreign soil and injures innocent men, yet you call this peace?"

"Injures, never murders," Bernard clarified, giving Roy a grin as they made their way back to the building.

"Tell me more of Auren."

"You know all you need," Bernard replied casually. "The General can out-think you in any situation; out-strategize your every move."

"Sooner or later, I _will _find him."

"For vengeance? Because he makes you look a fool?" Bernard laughed. "Or because you lose your friend many years ago-" Bernard clamped his mouth shut as his face hit the ground, Roy having tripped him and pulled his wrists behind his back.

"Mention Fullmetal one more time and your sentencing may come before you even see the jury."

Bernard grew silent as he was forced to his feet, not making a sound as Roy pushed him toward the building. He obediently entered, ignoring the stares from his supposed coworkers as Roy shoved him into a chair in his office, cuffing him securely to the chair. A cell would be too...impersonal.

"You spoke with Auren tonight."

"Yes."

"I want to speak with him."

_Laugh_

"The General does not wish to speak to you. He know your number, name, everything."

"Why? Is he afraid I'll track him down and end his fun?"

"He know your reaction. You won't listen to what he says in truth, you will think it all a lie. You Amestrians, you cannot have peace! You claim desire for peace but prepare for war, always look for war. We end your war with us before it begin, General Auren works for peace! _My allegiance to Auren!_" Bernard finished in Drachman, earning an expression of disgust from Mustang.

"I'm sure you're being truthful," Roy said snidely. "Perhaps a few days in the cell downstairs is in order for my subordinate spy." Roy released Bernard just long enough to yank him to his feet, Hawkeye already by Roy's side to assist him, having heard the entire conversation.

"See? You call my words lies. You will see. Think of peace. Thank my General when peace come to your country. Maybe one day," Bernard said with a derisive laugh, "Drachma will ally with you!"

"Quiet. Get in." Roy slammed the metal bars shut, watching Bernard as he sat on the bench with a relaxed expression on his face. "Perhaps General Auren will contact me when his spy fails to contact _him_."

"No. I know the risk of this mission. He will leave me to your judgement."

"He would abandon you and leave you in the enemy's hands?"

"It is best for Drachma today."

Roy watched Bernard carefully, receiving only a calm smile from the other man, as though they were friends and not enemies from different sides. He turned and left with Hawkeye, closing the door to his office when she joined him. He collapsed into his desk chair, sighing as the room began to darken with the setting sun. "So, _General_ Auren has his followers believing in peace."

"It's a noble notion," Riza replied, watching the setting sun whilst Roy focused on Bernard. "At the risk of sounding naive… it would be nice if it were true."

Roy chuckled, a smile forming on his face. "Yeah. Can you imagine? For the first time in over a century. Peace with Drachma."

"If anyone can foster it, sir, it's you."


	4. Chapter 4

After a month with no attempted contact between Bernard and Auren, Roy realized the truth in Bernard's words. The man proved to be as silent as Auren, giving no new information despite Roy's repeated attempts.

Resigned to the fact that he would get no information from the man, Roy took a step in the direction of peace that Auren so stood for. Carrying two bottles of a finer Drachman beer, he let himself into Bernard's cell and sat down next to him on the bench. "Beer?"

Bernard stared at Roy as though he were insane, but took it just the same. "Why you are giving me beer? Oh, but it's from home!"

"Truce," Roy said with a sigh. "If I can get no more information from you, then perhaps a simple chat is in order." He popped the cap on his own bottle, taking a sip. "Mm, strong."

"Most of our beer is." Bernard chuckled before taking an appreciative swig. "_Ahh, bless the beer which warms us from the cold._" Though he spoke in Drachman, Roy understood it well and replied with a laugh.

"When I first began working in the north, beer was a major comfort. Unfortunately, it seems what I've been drinking is inferior."

"Good to hear you admit it, Colonel." Bernard leaned back against the cold stone wall. "What is it you would like to talk about? Politics? My country, yours?"

"How about you?" Though accustomed to the chill of the north, Roy was surprised by the relatively frigid feel of the cell he was in. "How did you come to be working under me?"

"Ahhh, naturally. You ask me before, you know this."

"And you never answered."

"You had not brought me beer." Bernard took another sip of his drink before continuing. "I volunteered. I know several languages, Amestrian and my native Drachman are the two you know. And according to Auren, I am good actor and good man." He shrugged. "Not good enough. You know my truth."

"You had me fooled for quite some time," Roy admitted. "Long enough, I wager, for you to pass some worthwhile information to your General."

"Perhaps. That is for him to decide, yes?"

"Mm." Roy sighed. "I don't suppose you'd tell me more about him?" When he received a blissful grin in response, he changed the subject. "I thought not. All right, tell me why your Amestrian is broken. When you worked under me, it was perfect."

"You achieved the rank of Colonel and you need ask that?" Bernard looked genuinely surprised. "It does not come as natural to me as my own language. I need to really focus to speak it like a native. But now I have no need. I can speak the lazy way. It doesn't harm my pride. I am already in a cell!" He laughed. "You speak Drachman more than I speak Amestrian. It comes natural to you. I commend you."

"Thank you." Roy smiled halfheartedly. "I admit that my drive to learn, and to reintegrate myself with Drachman affairs.."

"Is your friend, yes?" There was no taunting on Bernard's face, only empathy.

"...Yeah. If you could have met Edward..." Roy sighed, taking a decent swig of the beer. "I know you don't want to tell me about Auren...but...did he do it? Was he the one who...sentenced Ed?"

Bernard sighed, setting the bottle down next to him. "...No. I know he taunt you with it...but he is good man and do not like to see people die, see families torn apart."

"It has been too long since a man with peace in his heart enters a place where war reigns."

"Too long but much needed." Bernard took another sip, commenting about how sad that the bottle was nearly empty. "I don't suppose you have more for me?"

"Another day," Roy said with a laugh. "I worry that one more bottle will have me telling you Amestrian military secrets."

"Now, we couldn't have that, could we?" Bernard chuckled and handed his emptied bottle to Roy. "Thank you for the company, Colonel."

"Even if it is with the enemy?"

"We are not enemies. We are simply on opposite sides of a misunderstanding."

Roy paused, watching Bernard before nodding and leaving the room. He made his way back to his office, gazing at the case of Drachman beer under his desk as Bernard's words ran through his mind.

* * *

Over the few months following their first chat, Roy and Bernard spoke often and traded stories about their past and their home country. Bernard had even referred to Roy as a friend, who was a bit hesitant to return the sentiment-given that Bernard was actually a spy.

Roy had yet to squeeze out any more information about Auren, only the same old claims-a man working for peace; gruff, good heart, strict when he pleased.

In light of Roy's failure to extricate more useful information, he received a phone call addressing Ustor's relocation to Central. Dismayed and knowing that Bernard would refuse them information as well, he shared one last drink with his Drachman buddy, letting slip the plans for the next few days. Bernard's response was rather casual... that he would rather stay, as it's too warm in Central.

Two days later, Bernard's escorts had arrived... but they left empty handed, as he had slipped out the night before, completely unseen. Though, Roy had a feeling...that Bernard could have escaped long ago.

* * *

"General!"

"Bernard?" Auren replied in Drachman, mild surprise in his voice. He sat up, having been lounging at his desk. "Did you enjoy your time in the Colonel's company?"

"Honestly, sir? He's not as bad as you-"

"Did you learn anything useful?" Auren interrupted, walking toward Bernard as he stared him down.

"I..no, sir. Nothing I hadn't told you already over the phone."

"Stuck in captivity for months and you learn nothing of use for our plans." Auren sighed, shaking his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a thick wad of cash, shoving It into Bernard's hands. "Go home, Ustor. You have been in Amestris for far too long."

Bernard looked at the cash in confusion, wondering if he was being discharged. "Sir..?"

"Spend a week however you like. Go out, have a drink, find a lady." Auren grinned. "Then you return to me, I will find work for you in that time."

"Are you angry that I was caught?"

"No. I am not happy that you were careless so early into your mission, but capture is always a risk for a spy." Auren returned to his desk with a tired sigh. "I fear Mustang may grow bold and try his own infiltration soon. His men may be more apt to shoot than ours, and I do not want any bloodshed..."

"Why do you not just propose peace to the Amestrian government? Drachma will support you, you know it!"

"Yes, they will. But there are many in Amestris in a seat of power who will sabotage my claims and make them look a ruse. I cannot risk it yet." He grumbled, pulling out a beer from below his desk, popping the cap off with his thumb. "Perhaps we can infiltrate Central Command more thoroughly, with trusted men..."

"Sir?"

Auren grinned mischievously. "How well does the Colonel trust you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Even a week later, Roy received phone call threats of demotion for losing Ustor so easily. He simply ignored the calls, but they began to annoy him-and it was all he could do to answer the again-ringing phone civilly.

"Mustang."

"Gooood afternoon, sir! I'm calling to ask if you'll participate in a survey for-"

"Not interested." He slammed the phone down, shaking his head. "I wonder how much trouble I would get into if I disconnected the-" He picked the phone up as it ran once again.

"You haven't heard about the drawing you're entered into if you just complete our-"

"This is a military number," Roy barked into the phone. "I could have you arrested for this."

"Oh...I'm very sorry, sir. Could I have a number I could reach you at later? It's just that your opinion is valuable to us."

Though he was ready to tell the man off, Roy suddenly recognized the voice. It was none other than the man who had been his prisoner just a week ago. Whether Bernard genuinely wanted to communicate with him in confidence or just bother him, Roy conceded and gave the man his number. "You can reach me at that number after 8. I'll do your survey, just don't call me here again!" He put the phone down on the hook, sighing. "Lieutenant, you'll never guess who called."

* * *

_Ring_

"Roy here."

"So unprofessional after hours, Roy Mustang."

Roy sat down at his home-office desk, smiling. "Bernard. I didn't think you'd keep in touch; how sweet of you."

"You flatter me, Colonel. Though I am just the liaison now."

"Hm, for my good friend, your boss?"

"You are friends now, wonderful!" Roy could hear the humor in Bernard's voice. "Then you trust his judgement on what I say next."

"Go on.." Roy leaned forward, readying pen and paper for note-taking.

"There remain traitors in the house of Amestris, in a place of power. Drachma cannot address peace between countries if there is unrest in yours. He need your help to… General, what word did you use?"

Roy would have chuckled, had he not been listening closely for Auren's voice-but he only heard a ghost of a whisper.

"To ferret out those who would claim peace a lie. Who would sabotage our efforts! And yours as well."

"And what is it that you...and your General, would propose?"

"Leave Xolemir. Return to Central, investigate. The General say your team is best for this job. I know we can trust you."

"You spend months in my prison, yet you trust me?" Roy chuckled. "Put the General on the line, I want to talk to him."

Bernard relayed this message to Auren, and Roy heard laughter in the background. "Apologies, Colonel. He prefer to… lay low."

"Lay low? He's in the same room as the man who I held captive for months, talking in the background, and asking for help from the enemy. I hardly call that laying low."

"I tell you before, we are not enemies. We are-"

"On opposite sides of a misunderstanding." Roy sighed, leaning back in his seat. "It may take me some time to relocate my team to Central without alerting suspicion..."

"The General promise to cause no more trouble for you, and very little for other border outposts. He will create... hm. General?"

Roy _almost _made out the voice in the background before Bernard finished. "Peaceable chaos."

"Interesting choice of words. Gotta keep our borders in check and maintain peace at the same time, hm?"

"Exactly." Eagerness was audible in Bernard's voice. "You will join in the mission for international peace, then?"

"I believe I will."

"I think we are starting to understand each other, Colonel."

* * *

It only took a year for Roy to subtly return his entire team to Central without suspicion. The transition would have been much sooner and gone smoother, had it not been for his 'blunder' of allowing Ustor's escape. He knew he was being watched closely, and darn if he didn't nearly get demoted when he got back to Central!

Everything settled rather quickly, Mustang's supporters in higher ranks helping to smooth things down and disperse suspicion. After all, Mustang had gone to Drachma to calm things, hadn't he?

True to his word, Auren kept things peaceful at most of the border. Roy even heard that the Briggs men were hoping for something to happen, as General Armstrong was training them extra hard during the interminable downtime.

Luckily, progress began to pick up at Central. With his men keeping an attentive ear out for questionable rumors or events, Roy was quick to find several men whom he suspected as would-be traitors. With a few well-timed conversations, the men were quickly arrested for self-incrimination. Roy and his team quietly celebrated, but his next phone call with Ustor revealed his fears-that they had barely scratched the surface.

* * *

"Bernie, good to hear from you again. I assume you've heard the news?"

"As has the General." As per usual, Bernard called Roy after work, just before Roy would have a chance to grab dinner. "He is pleased to hear of your progress. However... the corruption in your military runs deeper, and I am sure you know this."

"Unfortunately, I do." Roy rubbed his eyes. "I'm must say, for Drachman men, you seem to know an awful lot about the people in the strongest military center in my country."

"Ah, Colonel. Do you think I am the only lucky man who has infiltrated your military? I was just the one to get caught." He laughed, sending a chill down Roy's spine. "There is even a state alchemist working with us."

"...How well do you have your men integrated? How many are there?" Roy began to doubt his trust in Bernard and Auren.

"Just enough to still need the help of you and your men, Colonel. Please, do not worry about our men. Some will stay as Amestrian men when this is over, for they have fallen for your country; and some Amestrian men have agreed to work with us, just as you have. Peace has been a long time in the making. Auren think we are close."

"If not for the ingrained corruption." Roy sighed, running a hand through his hair as he leaned back In his seat. ,"Something tells me you won't give me the names of your undercover men."

"You will meet them when is necessary." The line was quiet long enough for Roy to halt his sigh and listen for words. Naturally, the sudden return of Bernard's voice caused him to jump. "I must go now, Colonel. The General is wanting to go out and everyone else has gone home."

"He can't be trusted alone in public?" Roy asked with a laugh.

"Only until he has his drinks." _Chuckle_ "That is why I must go with him."

"Understood. Thank you, Bernard." Roy set the phone on its mount, leaning back with a sigh. "Could really use your help on this one, Edward..." He turned his gaze to the photo of himself and Ed that had been left to him just after...just after his death. Just next to it, also framed, were the three young kids competing for the biggest smile on camera... Edward, Alphonse and Winry.

"I believe I have earned a short vacation," he mused to himself, smiling sadly. "Perhaps to Risembool."


	6. Chapter 6

Roy's trip to the Elric residence was unannounced, and as Alphonse answered the door for him, he wondered if he should have come at all.

"Colonel Mustang." Though Al never could outright blame Roy for the loss of his brother, there was still a rift between the two since Ed's death that Roy never could reconcile. The hurt was visible in Al's eyes as he stood back, inviting Roy into his home out of politeness. "What brings you to Risembool?"

Roy flinched at Al's tone, devoid of all warmth and friendliness that had been all he knew of Al in the past. At one time, the two _had _been friends. But now? He knew to keep his visit diplomatic.

"There has been activity in Drachma lately," Roy began, a bit surprised at the cold tone of his own voice. "I came to be sure your family wasn't in any danger."

"What do you care, Colonel?" Al's words sliced through Roy like a sword, but he kept the pain from his expression. "You haven't visited once since the funeral. Now you want to extend protection and friendship?"

"Contrary to your belief, Alphonse," Roy retorted coldly, using almost the same words he had with Ed so long ago; "I do consider you an ally and a friend. I deeply apologize for what had happened. Had I known Ed would die, I would have left him in your care and gone to die myself."

Roy's eyes snapped to Winry as he heard her gasp, though his regretful glare never faltered. He felt that he would break down in front of the Elrics if he let his guard down for just a moment.

"Colonel," Winry said quietly as she approached Roy, her eyes searching his. "Edward would...he would punch you if he heard you talk like that."

"He would...wouldn't he." Roy sighed, releasing some of the stress from his tense shoulders. He didn't let himself relax fully, for fear of breaking.

"The Colonel has come to warn us of Drachma," Al said with, was that a _snide_ tone Roy heard?

"What's happening at the border? Is everything alright?" Winry's eyes genuinely displayed fear.

"The trouble isn't so much at the border… as it is _inside_ the country." Roy glanced at Winry before continuing. "I have been informed that an undetermined amount of Drachman men have infiltrated Central Command, as well as spread out across the rest of Amestris. This was something I had tried to prevent," he said with a ragged sigh; "though I was told that their only goal is to assist in rooting out all corruption in our government in order to ally the two countries together."

"Drachma?" Winry gasped loudly, looking fearfully at her front door. "But-Colonel, are you sure they really want peace? What if they're just trying to take over-"

"That's why I came to you, to warn you. I believe their intentions are pure, but I want you to be aware of any possible danger."

"And who is your source, Colonel?" Alphonse crossed his arms in a very uncharacteristic fashion. His scowl deepened when Roy spoke in a noticeably lower tone.

"General Auren."

"You've never told us of this man before. Can he be trusted?"

"I believe so, but after revealing that he has men stationed in Amestris-"

"He's a general from _Drachma?!_" Al's outburst came out as an incredulous yell.

"Yes, and I have been in contact with him and his men for-"

"Do you _forget_ the country that Edward was murdered in?!" Tears of rage had already begun to spill from Al's wide eyes. "You're a blind man, a fool! You're going to lead this country to ruin!"

"This could be the answer to peace, the end of war with Drachma!"

"It could be the end of _us!_" Al screamed, but he froze when a young girl ran into the room and into Winry's arms. All the rage left him as he stared at the young blonde hugging his wife. "Jasmine?"

"Daddy why are you yelling," Jasmine asked cutely, peeking from Winry's embrace with her curious golden eyes. "Are you mad?"

Alphonse sank to his knees, silent as Jasmine ran over to hug him. Roy released released a tense breath when Al smiled softly and hugged her close like a security blanket.

"I should go." Roy's words cut through the silence, but Al's gaze on him wasn't one of anger as he'd expected. No, Roy saw sadness as Al lifted Jasmine up in one arm.

"Jasmine, this is Colonel Roy Mustang. Remember? I told you about him."

"Oh yeeaah I like your uniform Mr. Mustang!" Jasmine smiled cheerfully, reminding Roy _so much_ of Ed's smile.

"Well thank you, Jasmine. And how old are you?" Roy bowed cutely, to which Jasmine giggled.

"I'm five!"

"And absolutely adorable." Roy beamed as the little girl giggled madly and hid her face in Al's shoulder.

"You will visit us again, won't you?" Winry asked hopefully.

Roy chanced a glance at Alphonse, but Al severed their met gaze immediately. Smiling sadly, Roy answered. "I may. Just remember to watch for trouble."

"Trouble that may be your doing, Colonel," Al warned, keeping animosity from his voice for the sake of his curious daughter. "I don't think you should trust Auren."

"It was good to speak with you again," Roy replied wistfully. "And it was nice to meet your wonderful daughter."

He left the Elric residence, Winry and Jasmine waving goodbye while Al just stared after him as though it would make Ed appear in Roy's place. Honestly, Roy wished for exactly that.

* * *

Upon returning to Central after his brief vacation, Roy immersed himself once more into the corruption of the military. While his usual tactics found him a few leads, he knew it wasn't enough to make real progress toward his goal. Not without taking _decades_. So with much thought on it, and with the support of the few Drachman 'spies' he had met, he slowly allowed himself to taste corruption. He began eavesdropping on everyone, not just suspects; he cut corners where he knew suspects above him would notice; he even arranged to have a man sent to his death for attempting to squeal on corruption.

Of course, Roy made sure the man lived... even if it was a drastic relocation to Drachma.

With his new tactics and new allies, Roy's men and Auren's men were able to nearly eradicate corruption from Central and from scattered bases around the country. Naturally, the closer to Drachma, the less of a threat the Amestrian soldiers were.

And to think, it only took _four_ years.

"Bernard?" Roy answered the phone wearily, reclining in his chair.

"Colonel Mustang my friend!" Bernard sounded enthusiastic as always to converse with Roy. "You have done so very well. The General even said so!"

"It seems my change in tactics worked," Roy muttered, "though it did lose me a few loyal friends and a good deal of trust."

"Nothing that you cannot win back?"

"I've been lying to a lot of people. I doubt that they would believe the truth behind my motives."

"Yes, but you are a good man and you will gain their trust back. I am sorry your reputation has fallen so far," Bernard added, sounding genuinely dismayed. "If it is any consolation, Emil thinks it will make a good story to one day tell your children."

"Emil? Who is Emil?" Roy narrowed his eyes as he heard Bernard swear, drop the phone, and then pick it up with a nervous cough. "_Bernard?_"

"Well, I suppose... we are all friends now yes?" Another nervous laugh. "I do not think he would mind."

"Bernard," Roy repeated in a warning tone.

"Emil Van Auren," Bernard explained, "_General_ Emil Van Auren."

Roy's jaw dropped as he finally learned the full name of this Auren character who, to be honest, Roy was beginning to think was invented by Bernard, the _true_ general. He scribbled it down, asking his next question carefully.

"Emil, hm? Well, we've all been working together for years, I think it's fair as friends that we're properly introduced. If you would please pass the phone to your General so we can continue?"

Bernard faltered. Roy picked up on it immediately.

"...Give me a moment, I will speak with him." Roy held in his sigh as the line went quiet, the faintest sound of voices heard in the background. The phone returned to life as Bernard nervously spoke. "He is too busy to talk."

"He's trying to ally two countries together. Two _countries_. And you mean to tell me, for something that he has been working on for nearly _ten years_ he can't talk on the phone with the _only _person who he's been working with?!"

"He…" Roy could hear the dryness in Bernard's stutter. "H-he is very busy… organizing his men in Central… and doing paperwork…" Bernard trailed off.

"Bernard Ustor you will let me speak with your General!" Roy's voice was just below a yell, though he could practically hear Bernard's cringe.

"Ah, y-yes, please, one moment…" The line was silent once more as Bernard disappeared. The line picked up several long minutes later, and Roy was ready to holler at Bernard yet again-but the voice on the other end was very different.

"_Bernard has told you I am busy!_" The man, whom Roy could only assume was Auren, hissed out in Drachman. His voice was sharp, gruff, and _very_ irritated. It wasn't at all how Roy envisioned from a man working for _peace_. "_Our business is done tonight, you will be called again when needed._" The line went dead, Roy's jaw dropping in disbelief.

"_Dismissing_ me? Who the hell does he think he is?! I don't care if he's-if he's-_dammit!_" Roy slammed the phone onto the hook, cursing loudly as it cracked and broke apart. He yanked his desk drawer open, snatched a printed sheet of paper out and smacked it onto the desk, slammed the broken phone on top of it, and activated the alchemy circle printed on the paper. Within moments his phone was no worse for the wear, though his nerves were still electrified.

"Well, _General_ Auren," Roy growled angrily, glaring at the name in front of him; "If you refuse to speak with me, I will have to arrange a _meeting_."


	7. Chapter 7

After Roy's discussion with his Drachman contacts, he instructed his men to begin tracking Emil Van Auren. He proved to be a difficult man to find, leading Roy back to his original idea, that Bernard may actually be Auren and he had one of his men play the General. _Still_... The man was convincing.

Even if he had actually spoken to Auren, was it a good thing? The man on the line was hardly pleasant, leading Roy to question his trust in the men and their cause.

What if Alphonse was right? What if he'd chosen the wrong side? He _had_ helped to root out corruption...unless they were only men planted by Auren. Had Roy been undoing all of his own work in just several short years?

Had he been weakening Amestris' military? What if he _wasn't_ the only one working with Auren… being _suckered_ by Auren?

Hawkeye knew better, though. She, along with his loyal team, knew what his true intentions and aspirations were, despite others losing faith in him when they caught his actions. Roy was a bit disappointed with himself that he was able to act in the role so well. Lies. Deceit. Bribery.

Still, with Hawkeye by his side and aiding his judgement, he pushed forward, slowly phasing out his recent unsavory habits. He noted happily that headaches were less common as lies were no longer memorized, and within only a few short weeks, his reputation leveled out. He was still low on the trust ladder, but he paid it little mind as progress was made in tracking Auren.

* * *

"Sir!"

Roy looked up from his desk to see Havoc saluting him with a completely serious expression on his face, though it was quickly replaced by a grin when Roy set him at ease. "We found him."

"Auren?"

"And even his buddy Bernie." Havoc slapped a paper onto Roy's desk, grinning. "Not too far North of Xolemir."

Roy stared at the small map, eyes widening as he recognized the Drachman town of Kondrav. He had sent Amestrian men to the small town to investigate years ago. There was a Drachman military outpost there, its small size rather uncharacteristic of its proximity to Amestris. Though, with the difficult mountain pass to cross borders, Roy supposed it never really _needed_ a large outpost.

"Kondrav? He's in _Kondrav?_"

"Ironic, isn't it? He was only miles from us before." Havoc tapped the locations on the map. "Reports say he works here…" He pointed to the military outpost, then to a home in the eastern part of the town as he continued. "Lives here; but he spends an awful lot of his free time… here." He pointed to one more location, which Roy recognized to be the 'Kruza Vsoki', the town's main restaurant and bar.

"You're kidding me." Roy gaped at the map in disbelief. "He's got a pattern? Predictability?"

"He probably thought we couldn't track him and got lazy," Havoc said confidently, tossing down one more paper.

"That or he's baiting us," Roy muttered, turning his attention to the new paper. "And this?"

"What we've learned of his description so far."

Roy made a noise of curiosity as he lifted the paper and leaned back. "Who was this information gathered from?"

"The few people we learned of his location from," Havoc admitted. "Namely, a few Kondravan civilians who shared enough of Auren's supposed views on peace to trust us."

"Well, that's awfully convenient," Roy muttered, laying the paper back down. "I would like to go after Auren, but… I'm starting to think this is all one big trap."

"You can't have trusted him for this long if he's really a bad guy," Havoc pointed out, reminding Roy of his relatively accurate moral compass. "I think you're right in what you've been doing. I don't know this Auren guy like you do, even after tracking him and hearing about him; but I think we can trust him."

"Then why does he keep _hiding_ from me?"

"I wouldn't particularly call Kondrav hiding." Havoc's chuckle lifted Roy out of his sour mood. "And I would like to accompany you, sir."

"To Kondrav?"

"Well I know you're going. Whether this is a trap or not."

"I suppose I…"

"I'll be going with you as well," Riza stated, catching Roy's attention with a knowing smile. "You'll need me to save you from the weather."

"Remind me _who_ has the gloves to keep us warm?"

"The same person whose gloves get soaked with snow within minutes."

Roy hung his head shamefully, sliding the papers forward. "Understood. We'll leave for Xolemir at once."

* * *

"I. _Hate_. Drachma." Roy clutched his warmest coat as tightly as he could, the double-layer of alchemy gloves and insulated mittens only slowing the progression of his hands into nearly useless frozen flesh. He was being irritable and miserable the entire way through the windy mountain pass, unintentionally keeping his two companions in good spirits as they managed to not laugh at him.

Finally reaching the foot of the mountain after _hours_, Roy complained that they needed to make camp to get warm. Riza reminded him of how _easily_ that would blow their cover.

They trudged on.

The deep snow was the only thing slowing them down, and they reached Kondrav just as a conveniently veiling snowstorm was blowing in. Traveling into the town under cover of poor visibility and with the appearance of Drachman travelers, they went unnoticed by everyone, only furthering Roy's concern.

_Is Auren that overconfident? That nobody would come after him?_ Roy ignored the cold as he focused on his thoughts. _Surely, after coordinating everything within Amestris and against_ me_, he couldn't be just stupid. Unless this really is a trap…_

The three made it in short time to the Kruza, taking a moment to shelter themselves between buildings from the howling wind. None of them were warming any from their new position, but they certainly felt less hypothermic.

"Havoc, check the window. Do you see him?"

Havoc poked his snow-capped head up by the window, discreetly peering in and searching for the man that had been described for them.

"I see him, Boss!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I see him. Same hairstyle, hair color, glasses, he's even got his military jacket on. Who wears that after hours?"

"You do, to impress the ladies," Roy muttered, chancing a glance into the bar. There weren't all that many people, and Auren's back was mostly to them as he held up his beer mug, called out, and laughed, slamming the mug back on the counter while somehow managing to _not_ break it. "He sure seems to be enjoying himself. Let's hope that mood remains when he meets his Amestrian friends."

"Time to get warm?" Havoc asked eagerly, clasping his mittens together.

"It's long overdue." Roy led them into the pub, casually holding the door for his companions before rubbing his hands together and shivering. A quick glance around revealed that nobody was really paying attention to the three thawing travelers, giving him the opportunity to lead Hawkeye to the blazing fireplace to return the color to her skin.

"_Better?_" Roy smiled warmly at her, earning a smile from his care and his pink nose. He was careful to speak in Drachman, as was Hawkeye.

"_Thank you, sir_."

When Havoc joined them moments later for the warmth, Roy decided to make his move. He nodded to Riza, slipped off his mittens and pocketed his gloved hands, walking casually toward the bar as if for a drink.

The two men on either side of Auren turned around, holding up guns aimed directly at Roy, stopping the man in his tracks. He heard Riza and Havoc whip their own guns out, but swore mentally when he heard yet another round of safety locks knocked off near the door.

"_Drop your weapons, foreigners._" The man to Auren's right spoke, not seeming to mind that his General hadn't even turned away from his beer.

"_We are here on a meeting of peace_," Roy explained, raising his hands to show his lack of weapon. "_I'm here to speak with General Auren_."

"What are they saying?" Havoc whispered to Riza, who only released an exasperated sigh which was usually reserved for the Colonel.

"You know I'm not fluent."

"Be quiet," one of their captors hissed. He pointed the gun at Havoc threateningly.

"_You wish to speak with the General? He is a busy man, you should have made an appointment."_

_"He certainly looks busy with that glass of his. General, face me. Why are you avoiding me? Are you too much of a coward to-_"

"_Iyach!_" Auren snapped, surprising his buddy who was speaking moments ago. He set his mug down loudly, straightening up before turning.

Havoc, Hawkeye and Mustang finally saw the elusive General. Dirty-brown hair pulled back into a short and high ponytail, small scar across his left cheek, and a stylish pair of silver-rimmed glasses. Though the passing years were clear on his face and his skin had lightened from the Drachman environment, there was no mistaking his piercing, contemptuous golden eyes or his abrasive voice.

"Hello, Colonel."

"_Edward?!_"


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to my reviewers! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far (:

I have to admit, when I first began this story, it was supposed to be much shorter than it's turning to be, hence the experimentation with pacing (which was apparently a failure enough to be noticed on chapter 2, and I apologize).

* * *

To say that seeing Edward in front of him was a shock was a bit of an understatement. Roy was reeling with confusion, mouth hanging open as he tried to pick from the jumbled collection of questions in his mind. He finally snapped out of it when Edward laughed derisively.

"Have you left your intelligence in Amestris? What little you still have in your midst of senility, old man?" Ed's accented tone wasn't as humoring as it used to be; it was definitely more harsh and cold, though his eyes held that old Fullmetal Troublemaker charm.

"But you died!" Roy blurted stupidly, so stunned by his old friend's presence that he couldn't even scold himself for that remark.

"Yes, I did. And then a new life was given to me." He leaned casually against the bar, gazing at Hawkeye and Havoc with a chuckle. They were just as stunned and speechless as Roy.

"What are you talking about?" Roy finally felt some of his wits returning. "I saw the body."

"Ah, yes. The body without automail, easily transmuted from a dead animal." The hurt in his old friends' eyes wasn't lost on him, though he didn't show it. "It was a necessary cover."

"A nece-a _necessary cover?!_ Did you even _think_ about what that would do to me-what your _death_ would do to your family?!"

"Yes, I did," he spat venomously. He glanced at his men and gave a wave, commanding them "_Upstairs._" To his amusement and the Amestrians' horror, Auren's men quickly disarmed Havoc and Hawkeye, knocking them unconscious as they fought back. Roy protested as they were carried upstairs, but a gun in his face from Auren's left-hand man stopped him.

"What the hell are you doing, Edward?!"

"_Auren!_" he snapped in reply, fire in his golden eyes. "My name is Emil Van _Auren!_"

"Have you been _brainwashed?_"

"No." Auren pointed to the stool next to him, inviting him to sit. When Roy refused to do more than stand and stare him down, Auren smiled. "Colonel, sit. We will talk."

"Take that jacket off," Roy hissed through clenched teeth. "You're not _Auren_. You're not _Drachman_. You're Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and you're Alphonse's _brother_. Or did you forget about him?"

Auren's face darkened as he faced his mug of beer. He turned just enough to face Roy, grab him by the collar, and yank him toward the bar so hard that Roy's face collided with an empty shot glass. He wasn't allowed to slump to the floor, as Auren forcibly sat Roy in the barstool, his words quiet but laced with venom.

"Do not discard my name or soil his."

"What the hell have you become?" Luckily for him, the glass hadn't shattered; though the pain probably would have been less if it didn't stay _solid_. "What happened to _Edward?_"

"_He died_," Auren mumbled, switching to the Drachman language. "_Ten years ago, he was tortured, broken, and murdered._" With a deep swig of his alcohol, he turned his gaze to Roy, golden eyes lost in memories of the past. "_Work for Drachma or die, he was told. Sure that he was already going to die, he had little hope, and no drive to fight. Though ready to die, he changed his mind when he realized the opportunity._

"_Peace. He could foster peace with Drachma's neighbors. Creta, Amestris, Xing._

"_So he accepted a new life. A new opportunity. A new name._" He turned his hard gaze to Roy, as though challenging his choice. He really should have known better, for Roy always had challenged him.

"_And he left his old life behind completely. He left his brother and best friend to think him dead. He left his home, his country, his entire _life _as if it was all worth nothing._"

"_So quick to darken his name, aren't you?_" Auren hailed the bartender for another round, and one for Roy. "_My choice had conditions, you see. If I tried to contact anyone, I would put their life at risk. They had me and they knew it. I nearly chose death, but… to dream of peace, the chance to always have my family safe from war, even if they never know I am still watching over them._" His harsh tone had given way to sadness, one that Roy was more familiar with hearing from him. Still, the illusion was broken by Auren's Drachman accent, leaving Roy feeling alone again, despite his former subordinate sitting right next to him.

"_Even now? You wouldn't reveal this to your brother?_"

"_What good would it do? Not only ten long years separate us, but entire countries. I hear Alphonse has a family of his own, and I am nearly running a country myself. I'm sure you can see that I'm hardly the man you knew._"

"_You must be in there somewhere,_" Roy replied in a joking tone, trying to nudge Auren back toward the Ed he knew. When all he received was a reserved gaze, he tried again. "_Surely you can't have suppressed your old life completely. Not that it would be hard to do, there's not much of you to begin with._" To Roy's surprise, he was met with a raucous laugh.

"_Are you insulting my height?_"

"_You sure haven't grown in ten years._"

"_Neither has your rank, Colonel!_" Auren laughed again, giving Roy a shove that nearly landed him on the floor.

Roy chuckled, accepting the beer offered to him with a thank-you. He seemed to sober as he took a swig, contemplative expression on his face.

"_You are the man responsible for the preparations of peace. You will be the Ambassador for Drachma. You understand this is only natural, right?_"

"_Yeah._" Auren's answer was short, indicating his blatant aversion to the subject.

"_You will go to Amestris and ask for peace as a Drachman man. You do recall your… previous... life, as a hero of Amestris, don't you?_"

"_Yeah_," he mumbled again, downing a gratuitous amount of alcohol as though it would chase the subject away.

"_As good as an actor Bernard is, he won't be able to do this for you. You'll have to face the people of Amestris, not just as a Drachman General, but a traitor._"

"_I am hardly a traitor!_" Auren snapped, his peaceful demeanor gone in a flash. "_I fought for Amestris. I helped to save the country, I fought for her, and then I am left to die in the hands of the enemy? I am not a traitor, I chose survival and a hopeful future._"

"_You know they won't all see it that way._" Roy sighed, watching with concern as Auren downed the beer with record speed and lack of grace. "_Slow down before you knock yourself out._"

"_I am a Drachman man, I can handle much more than you think!_" Auren spat in reply, the red on his face and slight slur to his words betraying his claim.

"No, you're Amestrian and you're a lightweight," Roy replied, finally leaving the Drachman tongue. He quickly learned that his words were a doubled insult… as well as an apparent dare, as Auren not only finished his own beer, but also chugged Roy's down as though it wasn't merely a sip away from being a full glass. "Edward," Roy warned.

"_Auren! My name is Auren!_" His emptied glass slammed Roy on the shoulder, landing with a shatter on the floor. Ed always had a terrible attitude when drunk, but this was taking it to a level Roy had never seen before. "_Edward is dead he has been dead for ten years! My name is Emil!_"

"General, calm down!" Roy held his shoulder with a grimace. "I've come for peace, not war! Calm yourself!" Despite Roy's words, he found himself moments later lying on the floor amidst the broken glass. A fist nearly met his face, but one of Auren's own men saved him by restraining their General.

"_General! Please. You know he will need more time to understand._" He continued to restrain the struggling drunk, only offering Roy an apologetic smile.

"_Get off of me Gregor I will have your head for this!_"

"_Indeed you will sir,_" Gregor replied dryly; "_Just as you have had it many times over._"

Auren seemed to relax, either seeing sense or suddenly running out of energy. Roy bet on the latter, as Auren was breathing heavily and looked one sip from being smashed.

"_Yeah yeah carry on Gregor,_" he muttered, stumbling the few steps to the bar and seeming to forget Roy was even _there_.

"Assaulting a Colonel like that could start a war, you know," Roy groaned, thankful of his plush jacket guarding him from the littered glass. "If I were you I'd-"

"_Colonel!_" Riza's urgent call sounded from the stairwell. She appeared at the doorway with Havoc on her heels, both with their weapons aimed at Auren's few men left downstairs.

"You didn't kill them, did you?" Roy cringed as his reply came in the form of a sardonic glare. "Right, of course not."

"What's been going on down here?" Riza's gaze quickly traveled between Auren's men, hands up in surrender; Roy, clutching at his shoulder while ignoring the impressive red mark on his forehead; and the General himself, with crooked glasses and a dangerous sway in his entire being.

"Just a chat," Roy assured her, glancing at Auren. "Though I believe you should release the General's men, as he'll need all the help he can get to make it home tonight."

A sigh escaped Roy. Ed had gotten this drunk once, in response to a challenge just like tonight. _Roy_ had been the one to carry Ed home from the bar, and tonight's events just brought all his memories flooding back, slamming against his aching heart. The pain of loss was still stabbing at him, because though Edward hadn't actually died all those years ago, he was still gone.

Roy was shaken from his thoughts when Auren suddenly landed on the floor, having completely passed out. He stared at the changed man, shaking his head with a disbelieving smile as he knelt next to him. He froze when several guns were aimed at him, though he simply offered Auren's men a dull stare.

"_You realize he's an old friend of mine. Not to mention you're outgunned. Lower your weapons, will you? We're trying to make peace here. Your General will be fine._" Roy turned his attention to Havoc and Riza, instructing them to lower their weapons, satisfied when they did so without hesitation.

Auren's men followed suit, though they were still clearly, and understandably, alert for sudden movements. Gregor instructed one of the four men to go check on the two upstairs; when he received the all-clear call, he knelt next to Auren with an expression of hopelessness that Roy saw all too often on Riza's face.

"_We will take him home, Colonel. You may go_."

"_In this weather, at sundown? Are you mad? We'd never survive the night._" Roy's laugh caught Gregor off guard, which Roy immediately took advantage of. "_Let us stay one night. And have the opportunity to speak with Auren when he is sober._"

"_Well… all of the rooms at the inn are full, but…_" Gregor had seen the entire exchange between his General and the Colonel, but was still leery of their alliance. Though their ultimate goal was allied peace, he was having difficulty in trusting these.. _outsiders_.

"_We shall stay at the General's house, then._" Before an outraged Gregor could argue the point, Roy silenced him. "_With supervision, if you really think he needs it. We've saved each others' lives more than once. He may not be the Edward I remember, but we have no reason to harm one another._"

"_I don't agree to this!_"

"_Then you will have to join our humble party at his home._" Roy shrugged his coat on after shaking the shards of glass off, giving Gregor a hard gaze. "_We know where his home is, we can take him. Will you be joining us?_"

"_Of course. But I will be taking him._" Gregor surprised Roy with his ease of lifting Auren, despite his slightly heavier build and the limbs of automail. "_Men, move out._"

As the three Amestrians followed the Drachmans, Roy felt himself freeze in short time. He shivered both from the cold and from the night's events. He couldn't have known how it was going to play out, but he _never_ expected to find Edward here. _Alive_.

And whether he truly had changed or not, Roy was _determined_ to bring his old friend back.


	9. Chapter 9

Roy was the first to wake. He always had been an early riser, which made it easier to get up in the mornings for work. Although, it usually led to dodging Hawkeye for a midday nap.

As the rest of the crowded household slumbered, he made his way toward Auren's room. He and his subordinates had shared the living room, while Gregor and Erik shared the spare room across the hall from Auren.

The house was rather small and humble, making Roy wonder if Auren had a lack of frivolity or if it was merely a location for hiding. Books naturally were present on nearly every surface, mostly in the Drachman language and mostly texts alchemical, political, and fictional. There were few mementos, mainly some photos of Auren through the years, and what Roy assumed were shots of Auren's men during different events. It struck Roy, then, that Auren really was a separate identity. Ed wasn't just hiding out and masquerading. He had a life as Auren. A life in Drachma.

A life that, as Auren claimed, was completely separate from that of his brother; the both of whom were, until Ed's disappearance, nearly inseparable. How could he swear away his life and his past relationships so easily? Could he honestly have the idiotic thought that a personal life would slow him down? Or perhaps he was afraid that returning to Amestris would stop his international peace goal altogether. Roy would ask Auren about the subject later, and remind him of his future role as ambassador.

Arriving in Auren's room, Roy had to chuckle. Despite the coolness in the entire house, Auren's belly was exposed from the blanket just as Ed's always had been. Though it wasn't as taut and toned as it used to be...

"Edward?" Roy spoke quietly, trying to wake him so that they could speak in private. "Ed?" Receiving no sign of consciousness, he reluctantly switched names. "Auren? Emil, wake up. ...General?"

"_Leave me sleep, Bernard_." His words switched from Drachman to accented Amestrian when Roy nudged him. "I said go away, Ustor!"

Roy would use his foolproof method for waking Fullmetal. A strong poke of his ribs and he would spasm amusingly, then yell at Roy and promise death.

Auren's response was quite different, though; an automail fist collided with Roy's face, ineffectively padded only by a thin glove. He then awoke drowsily, gazing down as he heard Roy hit the floor.

"Dammit, Fullmetal!"

"Mustang?" For one word, the accent disappeared. In the next moment, so did Edward. "Who has woken me..." Auren grumbled and grabbed his glasses from beside his bed, shoving them onto his sleepy eyes.

"Edward?"

"Emil." Auren gazed at Roy, as though trying to solve a complicated puzzle. He finally put a hand to his head with a moan, accent back in full effect. "Why are you in my house? Never mind. Go light my fireplace."

"You can't just give me an order-"

"You are in my house and in my country. As our nations are still unfortunately hostile to each other, I could hold you prisoner for any reason I see fit. Now go light my fireplace," Auren repeated unpleasantly, a constant scowl set on his face.

"You're really unpleasant when hungover," Roy muttered before leaving. A quick snap of his fingers and the fireplace roared to life, waking Riza.

"Sir...?"

He offered her a warm smile. "Good morning, Riza. Auren is awake. I'm going to go make coffee," he stated, his erratic subject change indicating that he was lost in thought. He hadn't even noticed her follow him to the kitchen until she met him with two mugs and a smile.

"How is he?"

"Still Drachman," Roy answered sadly. "I know he's still in there, it's just going to be difficult to get through."

"Of course he's still 'Drachman', Roy." Riza set the mugs on the counter, pouring out the right amount of water for Roy's coffee ground collection. "He has been eating, sleeping and living this life for ten years. He is also still Edward, and his past will always be a part of him, and help to shape his actions throughout his life." Her hand trailed over Roy's as she reached for the sugar bowl. "He'll warm up to us eventually. Give him time, and remember to appreciate his new life as well as the old. We're lucky that he's even alive."

"As always, Lieutenant, you are completely correct."

"Can I have that in writing, sir?"

"I knew it, you _do _try to make more paperwork for me!"

"You always blamed that on Edward," Riza laughed at the memory.

"And he's doing it again!" Roy groaned, hanging his head. "Do you realize just how much _paperwork_ this whole alliance thing is going to generate?! I'll never reach fuhrer, I'll be stuck doing paperwork until I die!"

Riza held in her giggle as she poured out several mugs of coffee. She handed two to Roy, understanding in her eyes. "Go speak with him."

"Thank you, Riza." Roy made it to Auren's room without alerting Gregor or Erik, noting with amusement that Auren's protection consisted of sleepers as heavy as the General himself. "Emil?" Though the name sounded alien for the eyes that turned to him, he indulged the man who he hadn't seen in a decade.

"Coffee? Good to see you've gained some competency in ten years," Auren said with a chuckle, accepting the warm mug graciously. "You have lit my fireplace?"

"Some time ago. It seems to be slow in reaching your room. Is that why you're still in bed?" Roy smirked. "Not fond of the cold?"

"Ten years in Drachma," Auren replied with a groan; "still my automail gives me hell every morning." He took a sobering sip of the coffee, spotting Roy's expression as he lowered the mug. "Don't make that face. I don't need your pity."

"What made you think it was pity?" Roy smiled. "I'm sorry that you have to have achy bones, _old man_, but I was merely thinking about how sad it is that you haven't enjoyed beautiful warm weather in ten years."

"We do have summer in Drachma."

"It lasts all of a month and never reaches higher than early spring in Central."

"Why have you come to Kondrav, Colonel?" Auren's question was voiced with annoyance, which Roy hoped was only the hangover's doing.

"To meet the General I had been working with but never spoken to. Why _did_ you stall our meeting?"

Golden eyes gazed at him, unspoken reserve visible through the post-drunken haze.

"You knew it had to happen sooner or later," Roy continued, swishing around the strong coffee. "And yes, I was shocked. I was angry. You had been lying to me for ten years. You did it to save your life, your family, and soldiers in two countries. I can respect that. But to shrug off a future with your family isn't the right decision. Once they find out, once they see your photo in the newspapers and you haven't told them, they'll be angrier and more hurt than I ever could be."

Auren stared down at his forgotten coffee, Roy's words were slowly absorbed by the contemplative man.

"I will only hurt them," he finally uttered, "They will see the face of Edward but I am not the same man. I react differently. I speak differently. I..."

"You will explain what happened, just as you've told me. Just try not to do it while you're smashed, okay?" Roy was relieved to see a small smile on his friend's face. "Bernard constantly tells me that you're a good man. I support you, and I know Winry, Al and Jasmine will, as well."

Auren lifted his head curiously. "Jasmine?"

"Their daughter. She's so sweet, and she has a smile that can brighten anyone's day."

"Aww, Colonel, you sound so domestic," Auren teased, though Roy sensed a hint of derision in the tone. It disappeared in his next question, replaced by a coarseness that Roy suspected was to stave off an overwhelming of emotion. "How is Alphonse?"

"You haven't kept tabs on him?"

"I have...considered...surveillance, but..." He practically inhaled the lukewarm coffee before continuing. "It was easier to bear the separation of our lives."

"Which will only make your reunion more difficult." Roy glanced up at him. "We can arrange that soon enough, though. Now, tell me about your life in Drachma!"

Auren laughed, sliding his achy body out of bed slowly. "Soon. First, you must meet my-" he paused, watching the doorway as two bodies appeared there. "Men. Gregor, Erik! _Good morning. Come in, meet the Colonel properly._"

Gregor was faster to accept the invitation, a somewhat wary Erik following. "_General, we have been-_"

"_Asleep, I know._" Auren threw his empty mug at Gregor, who caught it with a grin. Roy could tell Auren had a habit of throwing things from the way Gregor seemed to expect it.

"Taking a lesson from Winry, are you?"

"That woman is a menace. Because my arm and leg are metal, she thinks my head is too!"

"You've gone ten years without a visit, how is your automail holding up?"

"Drachma is not without mechanics," Auren sneered. He pulled his slept-in top off, revealing gleaming silver automail free of rust and scratches. Perhaps what shocked Roy most…

"That's Winry's automail, isn't it?"

"I have kept it in good service. She makes excellent automail, which," Auren said with a grin, "when I'm not fighting, will last a lifetime."

"She'll be happy to hear that," Roy replied with a chuckle. He pointed to Auren's waistline questioningly. "No longer have time to work out?"

A tinge of red appeared on Auren's face. He crossed his arms, challenging Roy. "And you are completely fit?"

"Admittedly, more so than you are."

"I've been a bit...indulgent lately."

"A bit?"

Auren clapped his hands as he shot a dangerous glare to Erik, silencing him immediately. He placed his hands on his shirt, instantly giving it the appearance of having been perfectly pressed. He lazily tossed it back on, only snapping the bottom half which left his chest partially bare.

"Not sensitive about it at all, are you?" Roy only smirked when he received an angry glare before Auren left the room.

"Oh, hey Ed!" Auren nearly ran into Havoc on his way to the kitchen, but just pushed past him with an annoyed shove.

"I no longer use that name."

"Uh...right." _Or your manners_. "Sorry. Good morning, General."

"You may call me Emil." Auren tried to be a bit more civil, as Havoc _was_ an old friend and not yet used to his new personality. "Have you had coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks. It's uh, really weird to hear your voice with that accent," Havoc pointed out, leaning against the door frame as Auren fished around for food.

"For ten years, everyone I know speaks Drachman or Amestrian with an accent. You pick it up."

"Yeah, no, I get that. Still, it's strange to hear _you_ with it." He watched as Auren snagged some eggs and sat them on a plate. Ignoring the strange breakfast choice, he took note in how different Auren looked and _moved_ compared to Ed. The physical differences were mostly cosmetic, but he no longer moved like a cocky young man who _knew_ he was a great alchemist and _knew_ that everyone recognized him as someone who had saved the country. No, Auren's posture and movement was that of an adult carrying a fair amount of stress on his shoulders. Havoc didn't know how Ed became Auren, but he could tell that Ed was buried considerably deep down inside.

"Yes, Jean, I look different." Auren's voice shook Havoc from his reverie, causing him to jump uneasily.

"Sorry, I just-"

"It's okay, I expect this."

"So, I have to ask… your hair, do you have to dye it often?"

"Every other day with alchemy," Auren admitted. "At first it was a disguise, but then it became habit..." He trailed off, turning back to his plate. He transmuted the raw eggs into hard-cooked, sliding the shells into the trash.

"And the glasses?"

"An unfortunate aspect of aging, I suspect," he said with a coarse laugh. "Tell me, does Alphonse wear glasses too?"

"Al? Uh, y'know, I'm not sure. He rarely leaves Risembool. I ran into him once in Central about six years ago, he said he was picking up parts for Winry. Wasn't wearing glasses then…"

"Al doesn't visit you and the others?" Auren's characteristic glare was replaced by surprise.

"Nope." Havoc lowered his voice as he continued, glancing around to be sure Roy wasn't listening. "I think your brother blames Mustang for your...death. They haven't been on speaking terms since you disappeared."

"That-for ten years?!" Auren cursed, muttering words that Havoc couldn't understand. "_Alphonse you idiot. I didn't know I would cause such a rift…_"

"Right, never learned Drachman, chief." Havoc grinned cluelessly. "You are gonna visit your bro and let him know that you're alive, right?"

"...I don't know how he'll take my...new life. But Mustang says I should tell him before Amestris begins putting me in their papers."

"Pretty good advice," Havoc replied, inching over before snatching the last of Auren's eggs. Having just been reaching for it, Auren stared at the empty plate in bewilderment, then turned his unreadable gaze to Havoc. He finally shook his head and tossed the plate into the sink, snickering as it shattered.

"Uh, I think you broke your plate."

"I break it every day. I will fix it later." Auren waved dismissively as he snatched a bottle of beer from his fridge, popping the lid off easily with his automail thumb.

"Geez Ed, you've turned into an alcoholic!"

"A bottle of beer is a decent treatment for a hangover," Auren replied irritably. "I do not drink everyday like you _smoke_, Jean. Last night was rough." His words were as corrosive as his personality had been since they met him.

"Yeah, tell me about it. You had me knocked unconscious." Havoc crossed his arms. "And Hawkeye, too. You don't think she'll just let that slide, do you?"

"She has no choice," Auren boasted confidently. "She is in my country and-" Auren dropped to his knees as Hawkeye kicked his legs out from under him. He swung an arm back in defense, but froze when her gun met the back of his head. He _growled_ furiously, turning his head just enough for her to see the rage in his piercing eyes.

"It's not advised for you to put yourself above others due to your position, _Edward_," Riza scolded. "Whether that position is your rank or your home. Don't forget where you come from and who you _are_." She tensed as she heard a _click_ to her right, glancing over to spot Erik and Gregor holding both her and Havoc at gunpoint. She began to wonder where Roy was, but when she heard off-key singing in the bathroom, she dropped her head in disbelief.

"_At ease, men,_" Auren hissed, relaxing when all guns were lowered. He stood, so _very_ tempted to punch Riza, despite their past together. He decided on the non aggressive route, leaving the crowded kitchen area to march down the hall. With his men holding Mustang's at bay, he barged into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Uh, occupied!" Roy said loudly, not quite daring to peek out.

"Yes, we know, we can _hear_ you," Auren snapped. "When are you leaving Drachma?" His question wasn't just out of curiosity; Roy could _hear_ the aggravation in his tone.

"Oh, General, we just arrived! We have so much to discuss in making our plans for peace." Roy purposefully added humor to his tone, though he yelled out in alarm when Auren reached in and turned off the _hot_ water.

"I want you out of my home and out of my _country_ today!" Auren left the bathroom, throwing on his jacket and boots as he made his way to the door. His fierce gaze met Riza's surprised expression. "Gregor and Erik will be happy to show you to the border. It was nice seeing you again. _Do vizanya_." The front door shut with a loud bang, causing all to cringe in the General's wake.

"Did he really just kick us out?"

"Not just out of town, I'm afraid."

"Out of the _country_. Ouch." Havoc turned to the two annoyed Drachmans with them. "How do you put up with that guy? I thought the Colonel was bad, but he's just annoying."

"He has a temper," Gregor admitted. "But he doesn't mean to be so violent."

"I have never seen him so...full of rage before," Erik added, almost fearfully. "Who were you to him?"

"Friends," Riza answered quietly. "Close friends."

"He's still in shock." Roy arrived freshly clean and dressed as he dried his hair with a towel. "He'll need more time. It's best that we do return to Amestris for now."

"But boss, what if he..."

"I'm hoping our new friends Erik and Gregor," Roy looked pointedly at them; "can convince the good General to remain in Kondrav for our next visit."

"I can see no harm in that," Gregor said with a shrug. "Do we need to escort you to the border or can you make it on your own?"

"Thank you for your help," Roy assured him; "but we can find our way. You don't mind if we grab a quick meal at the Kruza, do you? We haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday."

"No, of course not. We will accompany you to avoid any confusion." Gregor chuckled. "And as I doubt you have our currency, we will charge the meal to the General!"

Roy remembered how Ed would charge his meals to Roy in the past, and he couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Wonderful. Thank you, Gregor." _Fullmetal may have grown aggressive, but he still befriends the best people._


	10. Chapter 10

This story was originally supposed to be much short than it currently is, ending with the bar scene. It was also meant to be less explanatory, but I think Roy deserves more than that, after all that we've put him through, hm? And Auren needs closure. :D

* * *

"Gooood morning, men," Roy chirped brightly as he entered with Havoc and Hawkeye flanked on either side of him. He ignored the stunned expressions of Breda and Fuery as he smiled broadly. "How wonderful it is to again be in a warm climate!"

"The cold really disagrees with you, doesn't it?" Breda raised a brow.

"You have no idea," Hawkeye answered for Roy, not even earning a glare from him thanks to his fantastic mood.

"You'd think the Flame alchemist would be able to keep warm in cold weather," Havoc commented. "Any moisture, even frozen."

"That's enough out of you two," Roy commanded, surprising all by flopping casually onto the couch. He stared at the expectant expressions of his entire team.

"Well, did you meet the General?"

"Yeah, we did." Roy looked rather thoughtful as he spoke. "He looks just like the description we received. Though he's rude, aggressive, arrogant, and _incredibly_ cocky."

"And he wants peace?" Fuery asked in surprise, then looked down. "Unless that's a common Drachman personality..."

"Nah, he's always been cocky. He's just getting worse with age," Roy mused, earning an agreeable nod from Riza.

"Wait, you _know_ him?"

"Yeah. So do you, actually." Roy smirked secretively.

"What-well who _is_ he, Colonel?" Breda pressed anxiously.

"General Emil Van Auren," Roy explained dramatically, "has been climbing the ranks for ten years. He is loud, obnoxious, and his automail packs a hellish punch."

Realization dawned in the eyes of his uninformed subordinates.

"...Wait, you can't mean-"

"Ten years hasn't tempered his disposition, but Edward is indeed alive." Roy fielded the shocked gasps and inevitable questions. "The initial defection to Drachma wasn't his choice. It was forced on him by the Drachman military, where he remained with the hope of ending international hostility and war."

"But-he's gonna come back when he's done, right?"

"I somehow doubt that, Breda." Roy sighed. "He maintains this new identity and insists that his old life is done for good."

"You didn't see what we saw," Havoc continued. "He's a good deal different from the Ed we knew. He almost backhanded the Lieutenant, until she stopped him."

More gasps, and Riza simply clutched her holster.

"What about Alphonse? Are you going to tell him?"

"No. Auren is going to tell him." Roy crossed his arms, frowning. "I'm going to drag that little bastard out of Drachma and out of his comfort zone and he's going to explain all of this to his brother."

"Smuggling someone out of a country isn't that easy," Breda supplied. "Especially with all of the surveillance going on at the border."

"Especially with your reputation now," Havoc added. "There's a few people ready to name you as a traitor, if you just give them a reason to."

Roy uttered a groan as his head fell back against the couch. "We'll have to be really careful. I'll give him a week to come to terms with what he has to do, and then we're dragging him to Risembool."

"I can't believe it," Fuery murmured.

"I know. Ed was always kind of uptight before, but he's turned into a _jerk_."

"He has his reasons," Roy assured, though he didn't dismiss Breda's statement. "It started out as a join or die decision."

"And he chose _Drachma?_"

"He chose a chance for peace."

* * *

Roy spent the rest of the week trying to repair his damaged reputation, only making small progress. He was surprised to hear his phone ring before the week was finished, and nearly fell flat on his face in his scramble to reach his office phone.

"Bernard?"

"_Come now, Colonel. We have met, we no longer need a liaison._" Auren's voice came through the line, carrying his usual coarse arrogance.

"Edw-Emil." Roy fell into his chair, keeping the sigh from his voice. "_I was worried you wouldn't call_."

"_Despite our past, I am still the Drachman General who is striving for peace. We have business to tend to. I hear you are trying to become credible and influential again_."

"_Now that we've rooted out the scum, I have no reason to resort to underhanded and _illegal _tactics_."

"_But wasn't it a fun foray?_" Auren chuckled, sounding less harsh than he had days before. "_I will have my undercover men slip into the role now, and watch for anything new. You will focus on encouraging positive views of Drachma. We will prepare them for the alliance_."

_"Yes, I will dig myself deeper into the hole by looking like a Drachman sympathizer, just before you arrive and we are called blasphemous traitors_." Roy sighed. "_Not to mention, I say positive things about Drachma, and then _you _show up with _that _attitude_..."

"_You find a problem with my attitude?_"

"_You don't?_"

"_I suppose I shall extend communications with Amestris soon_," Auren mused, ignoring Roy's accusations.

"_Very good! We can begin with your brother's family_."

"_I knew that's what you were getting at_," Auren muttered. "_Bring them to Kondrav in a few days' time_."

Roy scoffed. "_Al doesn't even trust that I'm _communicating _with Drachma, he'd never let me drag him, his wife and his _young daughter _to the country_."

"_Then how am I supposed to_-"

"_And you call _me _senile! Hike your fat ass over the mountain and catch a train to Risembool!_" Roy cursed when he heard the line go dead. Hanging up himself, he leaned back in his chair. "He doesn't take jokes as well as he used to..."

Roy's ponderous rest didn't last long due to the phone ringing again. He answered it in monotone, not really caring who was on the other end.

"_You were only joking, weren't you._"

"_Yes, General clueless, I was. About your weight, at least. You're still going to trek through that nasty mountain pass and come visit Amestris_."

"_Like hell I am! That pass is too damn rough! I can't_-"

"_What? Edward Elric, the unstoppable Fullmetal Alchemist, halted by a measly mountain? One that, I might add, myself and my team braved _twice _in two days_." Hearing Auren's growl on the other end, Roy finished the job. "_Getting soft around more than just your middle, are you?_"

"_Meet me in Xolemir in two days_," Auren snarled, the line disconnecting immediately after.

Roy leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes. He could only imagine how rocky the reunion might play out, especially with Auren's rough personality. Unfortunately, it was necessary for everyone's sanity.

He dialed a number on the phone, smiling as he heard a warm voice answer.

"Riza? I know we just returned from the cold weather, but..."


	11. Chapter 11

True to his word, Roy and Riza found a telltale sign of forced entry: the guards stationed near the pass had been knocked out. The two guards of the small shack where they had been stationed were replaced by Gregor, who waved when he spotted them.

"He always did like to hit people," Roy muttered as they made their way through the snow. He nodded in thanks as Gregor pulled the door open for them, but stopped just inside the doorway to stare.

Auren was lounging at a small desk, leaning back in the wooden chair as he _indulged_ himself with a bottle of beer. Spotting his old friends, he rested the bottle on his leg, grinning. "Ladies, so nice of you to join us!" Auren motioned to Erik, who looked positively bored out of his mind, despite the open book in his lap.

"Are you drinking _again?_"

Auren shook his head at the incredulity in Roy's voice. He thought better of offering a swig. "To warm me from the cold. The trek over the mountain isn't pleasant." He glanced at Riza, not missing her disappointment. "It's _hardly_ enough to even get a buzz." He finished the last bit in the bottle, tossing it into the garbage carelessly. "We're going straight to Risembool?"

"Yes." Roy sighed, turning for the door. "Let's move, it's a few miles to Xolemir."

"Czekan, go with them. Begin the walk to town, I'll join you shortly." Auren held his hands up to the protests of all three, giving them his usual glare. "I said go."

"Let's give the General what he wants," Roy said with a sigh, leaving with Hawkeye and Erik. _Since he's become so accustomed to it._ They began their trudge through the snow after Erik relayed Auren's message. Gregor sent the three on ahead, saying his General needs a good run-through of sense before disappearing into the shack.

Roy decided the train station would be the best place to wait for the wayward General. He bought Erik a newspaper to keep him appeased, as he had mentioned on the walk in that he loved to read, but no sir Colonel, he couldn't hide his accent well enough and yes, he'd stay quiet so as not to arouse suspicion.

"There they are, sir." True to her namesake, Riza spotted Gregor and Auren arriving. Gregor had a half-smile plastered on his face as Auren walked beside him with a slight limp.

"Did you injure yourself on the way in?" Concern won out over amusement as they neared.

"Automail and cold, Colonel." Auren's words sent Roy reeling, as they were devoid of the Drachman accent.

"Edward?"

"As we're in Amestris, I believe my accent would be best left to private," Auren snorted. "Don't look like you've seen a ghost."

"Naturally. Ed's rude, but not to your level," Roy muttered, earning a narrowed glare from Auren. "I have our tickets. I've gotten us a private cabin."

"Three days with you?"

"Two. Trains have become at least a bit faster in a decade, _Emil_."

"Two is still too long," he sighed in reply, but sucked it up at the round of disapproving looks from all but Erik, too absorbed in the Amestrian language to pay attention.

"Just can't wait to get _home_ to Risembool and tell Al and Winry what you've been up to, can you?" Roy didn't miss the paling of Auren's already sun-deprived skin, though he didn't expect tense silence in reply. He should've known better than to press the issue, but it was becoming rare for Auren to allow someone _else_ to talk. "Don't worry, you'll have time to chat with us first. There's still some details that you haven't told us, right?" Roy didn't notice Gregor and Erik tensing up. "And what I _do_ know, you told me through a drunken haze. I think that as your friend I deserve-"

"_Iyach!_" Auren snapped, ordering Roy for the _second_ time to shut up. He formed a fist, but it fell as he noticed a few looks turned his way. Quickly calming himself, he made sure to keep the accent from his voice. "Stop. Not now. Not out here."

Auren caught the scolding look that Riza sent to her superior, but it didn't put him at ease. He made his way quietly onto the train with the others, Roy leading the way and Riza tailing at the back of their odd little troupe.

Five people sat comfortably in the spacious cabin. Roy and Riza were naturally seated side by side, with Auren, flanked by his men, across from them.

The silence as they traveled was remarkably peaceful. Erik referred to Auren for a few words in the newspaper, receiving unending patience, much to Roy's surprise.

The peace was shattered once Roy spoke.

"General. Emil," Roy tried to soften his tone as Auren nearly cringed at being singled out. "You haven't told us the full story of your time in Drachma."

"Can it not wait?" Safe in the privacy of their cabin, the Drachman accent was back in Auren's words. He looked rather pale and nauseated quite suddenly, shared by his previously-relaxed men.

"Until when? Until we're in Risembool and you have to describe it to even larger an audience? I'm sure there's parts you'd rather not share with Winry and Alphonse."

"Ya, but…" Auren sighed and slouched in his seat, less the prideful General he had made himself to appear. "...You're right, why tell you now? I can save all the stress and explain once instead of twice."

"If you can't even tell _us_, how do you expect to tell _them?_"

"Don't accuse me of weakness!" Auren shot right back, anger flashing across his features.

"You just admitted to being stressed," Roy retorted, crossing his arms. "I'm not an idiot, I can see that you're trying to avoid the subject."

"Well wouldn't _you?_ I'm sure you would _love_ to tell everyone about your time in Isvar in detail!"

Roy held his hand up to preemptively silence Hawkeye, keeping a level tone to his voice as he spoke.

"We're not here to judge you. We all support you; we'd just like to know what happened so that we can understand you better. We are, after all, friends."

Auren nodded briefly, straightening himself as he shakily began the tale of his past.

"You know when it began. Ten years ago, on the battlefield with you." His golden eyes locked onto Roy's. "Everything was going normally until an explosion hit. I woke up in a dark room, seated at a table; bound, bloody, and freezing." His eyes flashed dangerously, though he made no move to slow his words or hide his emotion.

"They were Drachman. I knew from their uniforms. They interrogated me. They knew who I was, and they wanted to know my part at Briggs. They didn't believe that I was only dragged along." Auren sighed, his usual fire completely gone. He looked _beaten_. "I told them the truth. I told them nothing of importance, for I knew their end plan. How could they let me live? I had killed their men in battle, and I was a threat.

"They tore at me, cut my hair, sliced at my skin, shattered my bones, slammed my head into the wall. They took my automail and carved at the skin underneath the ports." His voice had grown harsh and raspy, his accent wavering as the raw memories spilled out. "They told me I was Amestrian trash, that the military I worked for was corrupt and cared nothing for my life. They threw me into a stone cell and left me to bleed out and die. That is… is where I broke." His voice shrank to a whisper, trembling words hesitating before he continued, unaware of the shocked stares of his old friends.

"I was dying. I would never see Alphonse or Winry, or Mustang; none of my friends. I was going to die, cold and alone in the cell. Nobody came for me. Only their Drachman doctor… who stopped the bleeding so that I could slowly die of hypothermia.

"I knew what my sentence was, death. I was ready to die. I made peace with my past. I didn't look up when the Drachman men came to my cell to drag my broken body back to their interrogation room.

"They sat me in a chair. They gave me a blanket. They slapped photographs in front of me. I was horrified to see Winry and Alphonse. Of everything they had threatened me with, this was the worst."

Roy's hand squeezed Riza's as they watched their old friend return to them, suffer again, and dissolve tragically.

"But a threat wasn't what they proposed. They asked me to _join_ them," Auren sneered disdainfully. "Why waste my talents on Amestris, on a military that would only use me? Stay in Drachma, a proud and beautiful land with good and loyal people. Join their military and do something great with my life." He laughed bitterly.

"It was that or die."

"They were so very convincing. I told them to kill me. I was ready to die anyway." He released a shaky breath, wringing his left wrist all too tightly with his overpowering automail hand. "But as I stared at the pictures of my family… I wanted the assurance of their safety. I wanted to know that no matter my choice, they would be safe."

Auren's voice fully gave way to Edward's, though it didn't seem to surprise his men a great deal. "They promised me, but I wanted to be sure. I was too afraid.

"In… in that moment, I knew how I could keep them safe. If I joined the Drachmans, I could try to facilitate communication and peace between the two nations." His voice wavered, the accent seeping back into his words. "I transmuted a false corpse to cover my disappearance and joined their military. I changed my hair, my language; I began life as a Drachman man. I took a new name, and forsook my past relationships in Amestris. I had to focus on my goals in Drachma and not be held back by old memories." He sighed raggedly, staring at the window as the evergreens flew by. "I have met many wonderful men and had a damn good time in the country I now call home." He gave Gregor a joking shove, nearly knocking him off the seat. "And I am sorry for the pain I have caused those of you from my past."

"The pain _you_ caused _us?_" Roy uttered in disbelief. "You were tortured and coerced into treason!"

"You sacrificed your life for everyone else," Riza said quietly, admiration in her voice.

"I do enjoy my new life," Auren assured them. "And once a treaty is put into place, I will be able to visit my old friends more often!"

"I expected your choice to remain in Drachma. Just don't expect the Elrics to take it as well."

Auren nodded uneasily, remaining restlessly in his seat for an entire minute before excusing himself.

"General?"

"Sit down, Erik. I don't need an escort to the bathroom."

"Y-yes, sir."

Once the door slid shut, Roy turned his inquiring gaze to the Drachman men across from him. "Well, what's your side of the story?"

"I'm sorry, Colonel?"

"The General has told us the story of his past, but you two barely cringed. You've heard it before, haven't you?"

"...Not from him," Erik admitted. "Gregor has told us. Emil told Gregor his story many years ago; he has in turn told us."

"I am one of the original lucky men to join the General's team," Gregor chuckled. "I have put up with him through the good and bad. He may be brash and arrogant, but he is honest and a man who will do anything to help those in need."

"He always has been like that," Riza said with a smile. "I remember when he was just a boy, saving lives and towns at such a young age."

"We only know of his past from what we read," Erik explained. "Will you tell us more about what he was like?"

Riza smiled as the memories returned to her clear as day. Just as she was about to speak, Roy stood.

"He's been gone a while. I'm going to go check on him." With only a supportive nod from Riza, Roy left to find Auren.

* * *

The bathrooms were in the next car, and out of the four available, Roy found Auren's easily.

It was the _loudest_.

"Emil?" Roy knocked on the door, answered by a _bang_ and a harsh command to _go away_.

"It sounds like you need some help in there," Roy replied, amusement absent from his voice. "Open the door."

"_I said to go away Colonel_."

"You idiot," Roy muttered; "you do _not_ use Drachman in Amestris." Roy clapped his hands, unlocking the door with ease before slipping in. He relocked the door in seconds, turning to reprimand Auren. "Are you stupid? You don't speak-"

"Go away," Auren gasped, head clutched tightly in his hands as he stood bent over at the sink. His dirty-brown hair was half out of his ponytail and poking through his fingers, adding to his disheveled look as he breathed heavily with eyes squeezed shut from panic.

"General?"

"I said leave me," Auren replied, a whine snaking into his voice.

Roy placed his hand on Auren's back. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"What do you _think_ is wrong!" Auren whipped around, throwing Roy against the door with a burst of rage. "Do you think it's _easy_ to relive the pain?! And I have to share it again!" He stepped forward, glaring up at Roy as his automail hand clutched Roy's throat dangerously. "I dread meeting them, Colonel. As I did you. You cannot just let me leave that life _behind_." His hand released Roy before it could be forced away, Auren turning to suck in an anxiety-riddled gasp.

"Now you see me… in pain… could you not have just left me alone here?!"

"Stop being so _prideful_, Edward!"

"I am not _Edward!_" In a flash, Roy found himself slumped between the toilet and the wall, Auren towering over him. Roy had seen that rage on Edward's face before, but never mixed in with such raw anguish. "Edward is _gone_, he is _dead_, he was tortured and _murdered_, all you have now is a Drachman general and I'm sorry if that is not _good enough for you!_" An automail fist connected with Roy's face, knocking him unconscious instantly.


	12. Chapter 12

I ADMIT this chapter isn't as long as I'd like it to be and the next one may be a bit longer than the usual. I also apologize because I'm focusing more on my _other_ story at the moment aaaand the Risembool reunion may be a while. Sorry! ❤

* * *

Nearly an hour had passed since Auren left their small cabin. Riza didn't need to look at a clock to confirm it; she was well versed in timing the Colonel's absences.

Just as she was ready to venture out in search of the two missing men, they appeared stumbling into the cabin. Roy had Auren's metal arm slung over his shoulder, a rather nasty bruise coloring the skin on his cheek. He hefted the stumbling General, setting him down in between his men with as little grace as Auren was displaying.

"General?!"

"He's fine, Gregor." Roy flopped onto the seat next to his shocked Lieutenant. "I found him in the refreshment car, getting so drunk he couldn't even talk straight."

Just as Roy had described, Auren muttered something that sounded almost Drachman, though it couldn't be deciphered. He glared pointedly at Roy, despite his red-faced, drunken stupor.

"Something tells me Havoc wasn't wrong about calling him an alcoholic," Riza said with a sad sigh.

"You are mistaken," Gregor insisted. "He has never been friends with the bottle. He occasionally 'celebrates with the boys', as you would say, but he only recently began drinking regularly."

"_Why?_" Roy pressed as Auren tried pointlessly to remain conscious.

"You hear his tale of torture and have to ask? Every time he thinks of people from his past, he must relive the time he lost his former identity and left all of his loved ones behind." Gregor gazed over at Auren just as he passed out and slumped against Erik. "He focused on his work for so long, but when he was close to success, he knew he would have to face his old life. We tried to help him cope, but he preferred to numb his fears than to face them."

"Is that why he's been so violent?"

"Mostly, yes. He is rowdy and quick-tempered, but not a mean man. I have never seen mood swings so severe from him before."

"I'm sorry that he's allowed himself to suffer. That doesn't mean he should treat so horribly the people around him." Roy turned his hard gaze to Gregor. "Why didn't you push harder to assist him?"

"We did, Colonel." Gregor sighed. "He did not want to speak with us about it, but we know he was in pain. He did not tell us why, but he did tell us he would go easy on the alcohol." Gregor shook his head, looking angry with himself. "He lied to us. He would go home and get drunk and return to work late in the morning. He always is a little late… his automail gives him trouble… but with hangover, it was later. We realized too late what was happening. You showed up, and it has been downhill for him ever since."

"...I've always tried to be someone he could turn to for help. Now, I'm a source of pain for him."

Riza set her hand on Roy's, smiling softly. "He still needs you, sir. Don't give up on him just yet."

Roy gazed at Auren, who had been positioned to use Erik's leg as a pillow while the man contentedly read the newspaper. He still looked awful, face flushed as he drooled in his sleep; but he had the support of everyone in the cabin.

_Of course not. I owe him that much._

* * *

"_Hell_," Auren muttered, holding his head as the world materialized around him with all too much brightness. He squinted groggily through his smudged glasses, finding all of his traveling companions asleep… except for the one he wanted most to still be out.

"Welcome back to the land of coherency, Emil," Roy said coldly.

"Colonel," Auren replied with a rasp, slowly uprighting himself without disturbing his sleeping men. "_What a beautiful bruise you have. Who did you piss off this time?_"

"_I shouldn't be surprised that you don't remember, with as drunk as you were last night_."

"_I was the lucky man to serve it, Hm?_" Auren removed his glasses to rub at his eyes. "_Apologies_."

"_We are old friends. You never bothered with formalities before, don't start now._"

"_It's something I should practice, yes? It'll be a good start for diplomacy_."

"So would trust." Roy's gaze hardened as he switched to Amestrian. "Why didn't you trust your men to help you?"

"What are you talking about-"

"I'm sorry that facing your old life is causing you so much pain, but you have support behind you from us _and_ as Auren. Why didn't you ask them to help you?"

"It's easier to-"

"The Edward I know didn't look for the _easy_ way, he looked for the right way!" Roy's tone had grown louder, causing the other cabin occupants to stir. "You helped so many people, dammit; stop being so prideful and accept some help for yourself!"

"I was forced to forge my new life alone! I couldn't turn to anyone for help!"

"That doesn't mean it had to be forever. You have good men behind you, who are willing to help."

Auren clutched his head, guilt and stress and _hangover_ all working together to carve at his skull from the inside out. "I have always... So many people depend on me," he groaned. "As Fullmetal, as Auren. For help, for safety, for home and country and I... Not used to depending on others."

"Well it's time you start," Roy replied, not softening his tone one bit. "And set a better example as a leader than what you're doing now. Knock off the drinking and drop your nasty attitude."

"I told you, I am not the same man," Auren replied with a growl. "I-"

"That doesn't excuse your actions! You can't punch people just because they piss you off! And enough with your damn superiority complex! You can flaunt your rank all you want, but don't let yourself think you're better than anyone. Because lately I've seen a severe lack of self-discipline, _General_... and a startling lack of self _respect_."

Auren glared at Roy, but it faltered as he saw the disappointment in Riza's expression, and disappeared altogether when he saw agreement on his mens' faces. He cast his gaze down, allowing the shame and guilt to sober him.

"We want to be there for you, whether you're Edward or Emil," Roy spoke again, anger gone from his voice. "But you have to trust us."

Auren nodded slowly, glancing up at Roy apologetically. "I'll-I'll try." After a tense silence, he cleared his throat and made for the door. "Erik, Gregor, accompany me for breakfast."

"What, you don't want all of your buddies to join you?"

With a resigned sigh, Auren smiled and threw his hands up. "I would love to have the Lieutenant join us. Colonel, that makes you invited by default."

Riza closed Roy's gaping jaw on her way out, smiling. "Well thank you, Emil. We'd be happy to join all of you."

Roy finally seemed to find his voice as they all left, leaving him alone. "What-_hey!_"


	13. Chapter 13

Auren seemed to grow more tense the nearer they were to the Risembool station. He remained sane with the support of his men along with listening to Roy and Riza talk about Roy's team adventures since Ed had been gone-and just a bit of the old Ed was resurfacing; the boy who wished Mustang would shut up and lay off the ego.

Ed disappeared completely as they stopped and the party exited the train. Roy walked off to call the Elric residence and make sure they were home, leaving Riza at the mercy of the Drachman men.

Honestly, she _was_ nervous, because Auren had a look on his face that he might blow at any moment.

He began stuttering in Drachman, the language alien to her ears. She knew only a few key phrases, and hadn't the faintest what he was going on about as he just lost it and blabbered and gasped and shook his head and tried to run for the tracks. Surprised by the impressive reaction time, Riza watched Erik grab Auren by the collar, yank him backward and spin him to face Gregor-who slapped him across the face, sobering him quickly.

More Drachman language passed between the men, quiet and strong from Gregor and Erik; wavering and solemn from Auren. They all seemed to come to a compromise just in time to glance at Riza and herald the return of the Colonel.

"Well General, are you ready to go? I've arranged a car rental, we'll be there in no time."

"Do you think me so lazy for just a few gained pounds?" Auren muttered, crossing his arms indignantly.

"Actually, I was considering the welfare of your men who aren't used to the heat of the southern sun. Though it seems you've adjusted well to the cold, both in your weight _and_ your paled skin."

"_Iyach_," Auren muttered, pushing past Roy toward the road.

"The road to friendship is a bumpy one," Roy sighed, leading them all to the car.

"He's as disagreeable now as he was fifteen years ago," Riza replied with a smile. She ignored Auren's piercing glare as she slid into the passenger seat.

As promised, the car ride wasn't very long, though the silence seemed to stretch on forever. Seated between his men in the backseat, Auren looked to be holding out just _barely_, waging a war with stress that was only kept at bay by the supportive nudges and elbowing of Erik and Gregor.

Roy parked in the lane not all that far from the house, exiting promptly. The adults weren't presently visible, but Jasmine had been playing outside and curiously ran to meet them.

"Visitors!" she cheered, running up to the car to greet them eagerly. "Hi! I'm Jasmine! Are you here to see my mom about automail?"

"I could do with a check-up," Auren admitted, waving his metal hand sheepishly at the little girl. He always had been a sucker for little kids.

"Whoa, cool accent! Where are you from?"

"Drachma," Auren answered before Roy could stop him. "Do you know where that is?"

"Waaaay way up North," Jasmine replied, frowning. "But mom and dad told me Drachma is full of bad people."

"Well… they lost someone close to them. But Drachma has many wonderful people. There's just a lot of fighting with them because of disagreements between our countries."

"Really? It's all because they can't make up over arguments?"

"Unfortunately." Auren ruffled her hair. "Now why don't you tell us about your mom and dad?"

"We'll go fetch them," Roy announced, leading Riza toward the home. He watched as Auren sat down in the grass to chat with the girl, and even overheard her trying to pronounce a few Drachman words.

"Let's hope his reunion goes as smoothly," Riza said quietly.

"It's doubtful, but we have to hope for the best." As he knocked, he heard Winry's faint call of invitation into the home. He let himself in, leading Riza into the room with him before closing the door.

Cheerful as always, Winry was the first to enter the room, Alphonse smiling as he entered...though the smile faltered as he noticed Mustang.

"Colonel, what brings you here?"

"Alphonse, it's good to see you again," Roy replied. "I've brought a friend of mine who would like to meet you both."

"A friend?" Alphonse walked toward the door, but Roy blocked his path.

"General Auren has requested to see you," Roy explained. "He-"

"Wait, is he the _Drachman_ general?!"

"He's traveled all this way to see you."

"I don't-_care!_ He's from Drachma, Mustang! How can you even _think_ about trusting them, after what they did to Ed?"

All four inside went silent as they heard a screech from outside. They paled as they realized it came from Jasmine.

"You brought Drachman men to my _home_ and left them with my _daughter?!_" Al nearly screamed as he threw Roy aside to escape.

He rushed out, watching with horror as Jasmine ran from Gregor with a scream. He spotted the glint of the gun at Gregor's hip as he gained on Jasmine.

"Daddyyyyy help!" She squealed, bolting around haphazardly. "He's tryin' to get me!"

Horror caused Al to hesitate for only a moment before he clapped his hands together to save his daughter. He was stopped by a hand around his wrist yanking him backward.

"Alphonse," Roy scolded. "Calm down. Just watch." He pointed to Jasmine as she tripped and tumbled in the grass, Gregor overshooting her and tumbling himself. She leapt up and jumped on him, pinning him down as she sat on his belly...and he comically held his hands up in surrender.

"They're just...playing?" Al stared at the scene incredulously. "Is that the General?"

"No, that's Gregor. Auren brought two of his men with him. Erik is probably with him still."

"And where are they?"

"Oh... right behind you, actually."

Al whipped around in surprise, not expecting the all too familiar golden eyes staring back at him. Breath caught in his throat, Al quickly took inventory of Auren's features before he finally found his voice. "Ed-_Edward?_"

"No dad!" Jasmine ran up to them with a giggle, Gregor in tow. "His name is Emil! He's from Drachma!"

Alphonse tore his gaze from Auren to glance at his daughter for only a moment before returning to those nervous golden eyes. "Emil?"

"It-it's what I go by now," Auren replied, his accent not lost on Al. "I have not been Edward for ten years."

"Not been... Ed what are you _talking_ about?" Winry asked as her shock finally wore off. "Why do you look so different?"

"I have been living a new life in Drachma since my kidnapping," he explained, "and it has been...ten years s-since I..." Auren's nervousness finally shattered as the first tear broke through. He rushed forward, shuddering and sobbing as he hugged Alphonse tightly. "Ten years-but I know-you are safe," he gasped, the accent so heavy he almost wasn't understood.

"Of course we're safe," Al replied, squeezing Ed as though he would disappear if he loosened his grip. "Why would you think we weren't?"

"They assure me of your safety if I join them," Auren replied, surprising his family with broken Amestrian wrought by a decade of forsaking his first language. "But I never...for _sure_..."

"It's all right, brother. We're safe. It's been ten years, but you can come _home_ now."

Auren pulled away from the hug, gaze cast downward before he chanced a guilty glance at Al.

"I...I still have a country depending on me in Drachma. If I'm successful in my mission for peace, it will benefit your country and mine."

"_Your country?_ Ed, you can't-you can't be _serious_-"

"When tensions begin to ease, I will still come visit," Auren replied quietly. "You understand... I have people there who are like family to me. If I abandon my mission, I abandon them...I would cause them pain as I was forced to cause you."

"But you're not _Drachman_," Alphonse insisted. "You're my brother, we were born _right here_ in Risembool, you can't just say you'll _visit_ us, you have to come _home_-"

"Drachma is my home now," Auren replied coldly. His glare faltered as he put a hand to his face and took a shaky breath. "I cannot abandon all that I have worked for-"

"So you're just going to abandon _us?_" Al cried angrily. "After everything we've _been_ through? We're-we're all each other had, for so long, and you just, you just… you didn't even _try_ to contact me," Al broke into sobs. "You didn't have to keep me in the dark for ten _years_…"

"You would have come to find me," Auren replied, shaking his head. "You would have risked your life in _Drachma_ to bring me home-"

"You're damn _right_ I would have! We're _brothers_, Ed! We've always risked everything for each other!"

"This way I could end _all_ war!" Auren spat. "With the Colonel's help we've rooted out corruption in the government, this will benefit not only Amestris and Drachma, but other bordering countries! Do you not _see_," he gasped. "All I have done, all the separation, has been for _you?_"

"We thought you were dead," Al replied brokenly. "Y-you were stolen from us, they took you…"

"I'm sorry, Alphonse." He pulled Al into a hug, then Winry as he pulled away. "I owe you more than I have given. So much more."

"No. We thought you'd died. Just to know you're alive…" Al struggled to overcome the fact that Ed had forsaken his life for ten years solely to _protect_ them.

"It's enough for us." Winry smiled and pulled on Auren's arm. "Come inside for a visit, won't you? We have a lot to catch up on."

"Of course." The familiar sheepish Edward smile made its way onto his face as everyone filtered inside.

"Mom just made pie!" Jasmine cheered. "Have you ever tried her apple pie, _Uncle_ Emil?"

"Not in ten years," Auren drooled. "Winry, do you think…"

"Of course, silly! I made the pie as soon as I heard Roy and Riza were visiting." She gazed at the two, arms linked as Roy smiled softly and Riza nodded her thanks. "I hope they don't mind sharing with their company."

"Of course not." Roy grinned slyly. "Although maybe the General should avoid anything _fattening_ for a while."

"Hey, you _shut up_," Auren growled warningly.

"Come now, it's too hot in Risembool to wear that coat. Why don't you take it off and relax with some _pie?_"

"I will leave it on thank you!"

"Come on Ed, it _is_ really too warm for a coat like that," Winry agreed. "Why don't you want to take it off?"

Auren grumbled and unbuttoned the coat, shedding it and tossing it onto the coat rack. He crossed his arms over his chest, though his shirt was just a bit too snug and revealed the recent addition of fifteen or so pounds to his middle.

"...Oh." Winry stared at the bulge just as Alphonse was doing, only adding to the redness on Auren's face.

"It's just a few pounds, stop looking at me like that!"

"Well, it's…"

"Just seeing it on you, brother," Al added nervously.

"The Drachman food is agreeing with you a bit too much, hm?" Roy egged.

"This is not from _food_ it's from _drinking!_" Auren snapped, gulping uneasily at the blatant disapproval on Winry's face.

"You _drink_ now, Edward?"

If Auren weren't such a prideful bastard, he would hide behind Gregor and avoid that wrench in her hand. "When I am stressed. It's not often, I swear!"

"You don't put on that much weight for _not often_, Ed!"

"My name is Emil, not _Edward!_ He died-" Auren gasped as Winry's wrench struck him across the head. Though his men stiffened in defense of their general, none could match the reaction speed of the automail palm backhanding Winry and sending her backward.

The entire room seemed frozen in one moment as it sunk in what had happened. Before anybody could speak, Auren's disposition _shattered_.

"Oh, oh hell, Winry, I'm so _sorry!_ I-I never meant to-are you hurt?! Oh no, no, Winry, _please_..."

Winry held the sore spot on her cheek, but couldn't react to the hit. She couldn't even speak, because the man in front of her, pleading for forgiveness, was the boy she had known so long ago. There was no accent in his voice, no animosity or awkwardness in his demeanor. He froze when she finally reached forward and pulled him into a secure hug.

"Welcome home, Ed."

Auren slowly returned to the present as he slipped his arms around Winry's middle. He murmured a Drachman apology as he held her close.

"Thank you, Gearhead. I've missed you."

"Now we can celebrate the reunion with pie!" Roy cheered, to which Auren's men jovially agreed, and the General himself nervously joined in.

Though Auren had been dreading the encounter since first taking his rank as General, he finally found peace. He allowed himself to relax and join in the laughter, and even showed his unchangeable nature when he stole Roy's slice of pie for himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! Back after a long silence. Had to _thaw_ this story out (hawhaw) because it's still a story I love and I want to share it. :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The group of Amestrians and Drachmans had talked well into the night, long past Jasmine falling asleep on her uncle Emil. Both sides had shared their tales for the past ten years, and by the time Al offered the guest room to all the visitors, Auren's soldiers had become friends with Ed's family and trust was infectious.

"Alphonse," Winry pointed out; " we have one guest room with one bed."

"Um...oh. Right..."

"The Colonel and his lovebird Lieutenant can share that room," Auren said with a smile. "My men and I can make camp in the living room."

"Are you sure?" Roy asked. "You're an awful long way from home and-"

"Are you offering Riza's comfort as well as your own?" Auren waggled his metal finger. "You will make a horrible husband one day."

"Hey! I-"

"_Iyach_," Auren hissed, though there was no bite to his silencing. "Don't wake Jasmine." He gently handed the girl off to her mother, standing to stretch his stiff body.

"Where will you sleep?" Riza motioned to the couch. "There isn't much room."

"If we sleep at all," Auren complained. "It's so _warm_ here."

* * *

True to his whine, Auren found himself unable to sleep that night. Though his men had given him the couch and taken the floor despite his protest, Auren found himself tossing and turning and missing the sound of the wind whipping outside his cozy, snowy home.

He snuck outside where it was cooler, feeling the cool night breeze of Risembool against his northern-paled skin. He pulled his ponytail out and stared at the familiar scenery devoid of snow and found himself torn.

He had thought that when he returned to his family, he would want to stay. Instead, he wanted to return to Drachma-he wanted to return _home_.

Knowing he wouldn't sleep anyway, he headed off into the night, thanking the clear and snow-free sky for the wonderful visibility.

* * *

"Geez Ed," Winry complained as Auren yanked on his leg again; "can't you at least _try_ to hold still?"

"I could if you would stop yanking on the wires!" Auren retorted as he crossed his arms. "_Thank goodness we are going home soon. I need rest on the train_."

"What? I don't understand Drachman."

"I said I could use a nap. I could not sleep at all last night."

"Too warm down south here?"

"Yeah," he murmured in reply, unable to tell her the whole truth. "It's worth it though...to visit you guys again."

"We missed you more than you know. I'm sorry."

"Hm? Sorry for what?"

"...I know how hard it must have been to face your past like that."

"No," he replied softly. "Not the past. The pain. It was not a choice of go to Drachma or go home-rather, go to Drachma or go to your death. I knew one day I see you again, but...as the time grew near...I began to fear seeing you. That you might hate me for what I chose. For who I'd become. For wishing-not to stay-"

"Hey, calm down. You're still my best friend, whether you've moved or if your bad attitude got worse." Her smile was marred slightly by Auren's inflicted bruise the day before, but she genuinely didn't seem to mind.

"...Right. Friends forever, da?"

"Da," she mimicked with a giggle. "Now tell me if this hurts when I-"

"_Czyemovak!_" He nearly leapt out of the chair before slumping in it with heavy breathing and a half-assed glare. "You did that on purpose..."

"I only wanted to confirm my theory. This wire was disconnected! What the hell have you been doing to it?"

"My mechanic did it for me," Auren muttered in explanation. "It kept shorting and causing me pain, and he was unable to fix it."

"So you just had it cut?" He shrank under Winry's glare.

"Ehh, well, it only creates _small _problem with movement..."

"Fine, I'll fix it. But it's gonna hurt when I reconnect it."

"Have mercy, Amestrian torturer," Auren joked.

"I have compassion. I have no need for mercy." She flashed him an evil grin with a matching glint in her eye, leaving him actually scared-and moments later, a loud howl of a Drachman curse was heard through the house.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to leave so soon?" Winry asked pleadingly as Auren and his men gathered in the kitchen.

"It was good to visit," Auren replied truthfully, doing his best to remain formal to stave off his aching heart; "but we must return to continue our mission...and to be sure that no curious souls happen to find us where we do not belong."

"Risembool is a small town, brother, but it's hardly filled with nosy people."

"I would rather err and say not nosy, but unwittingly curious. People mean well but may not always do well. And as strangers in a...familiar land, it would not be fortunate for us to be found."

"And with high ranking Amestrian officials as accomplices," Roy added with a grimace. "That would _definitely _not bode well."

"Let us depart before that occurs," Auren stated, though his sadness could be heard in his voice.

"I'm going to miss you so much, brother," Al said with a smile. "It won't be easy to be separated-but to know you're alive, even if you are a Drachman general named Emil. You changed a little bit-but little always was your style!-but you're still my brother."

"Ah har har, make fun of my height, I no longer have a Napoleonic complex as you Amestrians call it."

"So you really don't mind being called short?" Roy asked. "Diminutive? Tiny? Pint-sized?"

"Smaller than a bean!" Jasmine cried happily as she ran through the room like any carefree kid.

"Shut up," Auren growled, looking quite aggravated despite his claims. "Or I will transmute a spear right up your-"

"Mom! Dad! We've got visitors coming!" Jasmine announced as she appeared in the room again. "Maybe they need their automail fixed!"

"I didn't have any appointments today, nor any phone calls," Winry said curiously. "Alphonse? Are you expecting anyone?"

"No...Colonel?"

"No, I wasn't." He watched from a concealed part of the window, cautious not to be seen-and cursed as he saw two military-clad officers exit the car. "Well, looks like Risembool has a curious person somewhere."

"We have been discovered?!" Auren cried in alarm.

"That doesn't completely surprise me, given how you took out those guards at the border shack. You always did act first and think later..." Roy sighed, then added as an afterthought while he mused for the best plan of escape; "How you made it to General is beyond me."

"_O' iyach_," Auren muttered. "_Would we be better to run or hide?_"

"Definitely run," Roy replied to Drachman with his native tongue. "These men won't be careless to pass over anything hidden, even alchemically sound enclosures."

"We need a distraction," Gregor stated. "We will never escape the way we came."

"I think we can handle that. Alphonse, shall we go greet the guests?"

"And as there's an extra car outside, we'll go as well," Riza added to Winry's statement.

"You men can manage it alone, can't you?" Roy watched the three Drachmans in concern, somehow only more nervous when Auren gave him a thumbs up.

"Don't forget," Riza warned them; "If you're caught, it's not only your own imprisonment to worry about. Everyone in this house will be in serious trouble."

Auren glanced between his former Amestrian coworkers and his family, then to Jasmine and frowned.

"We'll be careful. _Come on men, welcome to espionage on steroids!_"

Roy shook his head as he turned to play the ruse with the others, leaving the Drachman men to the mercy of Auren's bright plans.

* * *

"I told that idiot we would be fine," Auren muttered as they made their way along the old walking path. "I may not have been here in over a decade, but I remember my childhood town."

"It is very nice here," Erik commented. "Much warmer than home."

"_Maybe when we make peace, you'll want to move down here?_"

"_Those opportunities will be available, won't they? It's a very intriguing thought_..."

"_I knew it, you couldn't wait to get away from me_."

"_Whether you ask it of me or not, I'd follow you anywhere_."

"_The same for me_," Gregor added in, both giving Auren a loyal smile.

"_I'm blessed to have such good friends,_" Auren commented, pausing to rest against the low wall, for he _was _feeling the effects of the heat.

"Freeze!"

They all stiffened as the new voice barked behind them and caught them off guard. With a glance, they found they were met by two men standing only yards away, guns pointed directly at them.

"Can I help you men?" Auren asked in his voice devoid of Drachman accent.

"You can drop the act, for starters," the blonde growled. "We heard you talking in the Drachman language."

"Yeah, it's a hobby of ours. We want to be able to help the government one day," Auren lied, able to do so very convincingly.

"Yeah, the Drachman one!"

"Maybe that too," Auren said thoughtfully. "Instead of waging war with Drachma, we could negotiate peace instead."

"Drachma doesn't want peace," the man snorted. "They constantly attack us for our land and our riches."

"Can you blame them?" Gregor asked in his Amestrian accent. "Look how beautiful it is here. Any man from any land would be lucky to live here."

"Yeah. I still don't believe you're Amestrian, though."

"No wonder Drachma attacks Amestris," Auren sighed. "Such discord among its own men; Drachma must think fighting is what Amestris wants!"

"You can insult our country all you like, we have you in our sights," the other man spoke up finally, his voice level and serious. "Argue your innocence all you like, because until we hear the order to release you and your men, you're ours."

"Yeah? What grounds do you have for holding us? An interest in linguistics?"

"You look strikingly like the description of General Auren."

"Ohhh, I heard of that guy! I have a buddy up in Xolemir who said he took a punch from that guy. You must be mistaken, I was told he was a _lot_ taller."

"Yeah, nice try."

"Could you at least fetch us some water?" Gregor asked diplomatically. "We're gonna die in this heat."

"Heat? It's lovely weather today," the first man said. "Though with your paled skin I wouldn't say you're used to a lot of sun exposure, eh, _Drachmans?_"

"You're just gonna stick on us and be a royal pain in the ass aren't ya?" Auren sighed. "We really just would like to get on with our day, and then get back home to _Xolemir_. What do we have to do to get away from you?"

"Disarm us," the first man replied with an outright laugh.

"Oh, is that all?" Gregor grinned, staying out of the way as Auren clapped, formed his arm blade, and leapt forward, slicing the mens' guns into unusable pieces still in their hands.

"How did-"

Auren continued his rapid assault by knocking one officer's legs out from under him and landing him on the other, temporarily disabling them both. Gregor continued his amused overseeing of the scene as Erik appeared next to Auren to hold one officer at gunpoint as Auren held his arm blade against the mouthy man's throat.

"I think you must have the wrong men, am I right?" Auren hissed.

"Just a few men who look like the ones we're after, interested in fluent Drachman, who carry weapons with them. I think you're mistaken, General."

"Too bad you weren't trained well enough to hold your prey once you caught them," Auren snorted as he returned to the familiarity of his Drachman accent. "Would you like to know what we are going to do with you before we leave?"

"Kill us? Send a message to our government?"

All three Drachman men laughed at the thought of that.

"That's hardly the message we want to send! My friend, Drachma wants peace! We just want to return home so that we may negotiate the peace soon. We can do no good sitting in a jail cell!"

"Peace?! With Drachma? That'll never happen!"

"As long as you deny it, you will never have it. However, I shall hope our countries will." Auren and Gregor released the men from threat of injury, beginning to turn away.

"Amestris doesn't need to negotiate with a man so full of lies!" The second officer leapt toward Auren with a knife, but he froze as he felt an arm around his neck and a blade at his own back.

"You would harm my General, the man who is trying to end warfare between our great countries?" Gregor questioned threateningly. "You want to touch him, you ask my permission."

"Gregor, thank you. Let the man go; I'm sure they will allow us freedom now."

"You are naive, aren't you?"

"That is _not _the reply I want outta you boys," Auren growled. "We are going home to Drachma. You will allow us. Do not make me knock you unconscious."

"Just because-"

"Stop, please," Erik suddenly spoke. "No more fighting. Between us or our countries." He stepped between the two groups of bickering men. "As a show of good faith, I will stay."

"_You will what?!_" Auren cried out in rage. "_We can defeat them easily! I'll not have you remain here just to pacify them!_"

"This is my choice, General. They will see that your peace is truth. All of Amestris will see." He smiled and turned to face the two cautious Amestrians. "I am your prisoner. My General and friend will go free, da?"

"Just because you're willing to sac-"

Quickly as Auren had done, Erik kneed the loudmouth and brought him to his knees, punching the other in the chest with little effort.

"They will go free while I stay, _yes?_"

"_Come General, we must go._"

"_Not without Erik!_"

"_I will be alright, my friends. As long as you're successful, I'll be free soon anyway! Just promise to have my favorite beer smuggled to me!_"

Auren grit his teeth and fought against brimming tears, glaring at the Amestrians as they caught his anger and _anguish_.

"_I will get you home soon, I promise it!_"

Erik watched with a smile as his friends disappeared into the treeline, no doubt to disguise themselves for the trip home. He turned to the nervous Amestrian men with a wide grin.

"So! Who wants a Drachman lesson?"


	15. Chapter 15

I hope you guys like where this story is heading. I just see Auren getting into so much trouble even though he tries his hardest to be a good _little_ diplomat.

* * *

Angry at the whole affair, Auren and Gregor, both in convincing disguise, boarded the train without waiting for their Amestrian comrades. As they traveled Northward, Auren stared out of the window with a permaglare.

"_He will be fine, Emil_."

"_I know. But you know he will be homesick very quickly._"

"_Bernie held out very well._"

"_Bernie is not Erik. Bernie likes adventure. Erik likes routine_."

"_Until we bring the peace, he'll have to learn a new routine_." Gregor sighed and relaxed as best he could, readying himself for a nap. "Rest, General. I have a feeling we are not out of danger yet."

* * *

Upon exiting the train, neither Auren's low black ponytail nor Gregor's auburn hair could fool the trained eyes of the aptly named Lieutenant.

"Edward!"

Auren froze at the sound of Roy's voice, golden eyes meeting angry black ones.

"I understand not waiting for us, due to the circumstances," Roy said in a rather angry tone; "but to leave Erik behind _and _willingly out yourself, risking the safety of your Amestrian family?"

"Are they alright?" Auren asked in concern. "They did not-"

"No, they didn't. The Elrics are trusted so infallibly that their word is treated as law." Roy sighed. "You are so _god_damned lucky for that."

"I did not want to bring danger to them," Auren growled. "You are one who make me go!"

"You knew it had to happen sooner or later," Riza took Roy's side on the matter.

"I-yes," Auren grumbled. "But now I must return to-"

"Without Erik?" Roy glared at _both _Drachma men, about to receive an angry tongue lashing from Gregor until Auren held up his hand.

"Erik chose to stay in Amestris, as a symbol of peace. I did not want him to go, but _chyolre _his good heart, he want to aid in our mission, no matter the cost."

Roy and Riza frowned, knowing the treatment a Drachma soldier would receive in the South...until worse, he was transferred to Central.

"He won't have plans to escape, like your friend Bernie, will he?" Roy asked hopefully.

"Of course he will, Colonel," Auren answered. "Erik is smart man. Only...he will not use them. He will stay willingly until legally allowed free."

"And that will only happen..."

"When a peace treatise is obtained," Gregor finished Riza's sentence.

"We had better move forward with the diplomacy then, yeah?"

"Da," Auren said with a grin. "Now let us begin the proper way, from home and not looking to be invaders. That would send the wrong message!"

"Not for the infamous Edward Elric," Roy laughed. "But I agree. I could use a drink at the Kruza before all of this _excitement _goes down."

"You are coming with us?" Auren asked in surprise, though this time he seemed not annoyed, but eager.

"As it probably took two men to save your ass on the way over the mountains and you're now down by one, I think it's the best option."

"_Ey! _I can handle the trek just fine! Isn't that right Gregor?" He turned to his loyal friend who just had a reserved smile on his face. "_Traitor!_" He barked at the man in Drachman.

"That settles it. Let's begin moving; it's miles to the border through snow and I heard we may have a blizzard today." Roy pulled his coat tighter to him, no amount of fur and layers enough to keep him warm in the northern weather.

"_Home we go,_" Auren said in a low but content voice, revealing a rare relaxed smile that both Amestrians noticed before smiling at each other.

Though they missed Edward, Emil was beginning to grow on them.

But never this _cold!_

* * *

Miles from Xolemir and with the mountainous border in sight, the group felt they were making good time-but they had no idea how quickly their travels would be interrupted.

Before they could travel another hundred yards, their path was peppered by gunfire, halting them in their tracks. Understandably in shock, it took them a moment to find their assailants-a group of Briggs soldiers to their right, the unmistakable outline and _hair _of General Armstrong in the distance.

Both alchemists stared at the scene and grumbled in unison, "You have _got _to be kidding me..."

"Colonel," Riza said in a very low voice; "We cannot outrun them to the border, and fighting them would be treason for us and counterproductive to Drachma for peace."

"Understood, Lieutenant," Roy muttered. "Emil, can your alchemy create enough of a distraction to let all of us escape?"

"I have not used it in such magnitude in years, but I can try."

"I'd _really _rather not get court martialed and sent to prison," Roy complained.

"They'll discover us nowhere in the country anyway," Riza sighed. "And the Elric's word wouldn't be so golden when this is all connected."

"_Govno_, we're screwed no matter what," Auren grumbled. "Well Colonel, it is your call. Peaceful explanation, or alchemy and run."

Roy knew he had to decide quickly, as the guns-drawn soldiers were nearing rapidly. On one hand, escape would hide their association; though he knew he would be found out eventually, given the last _ten years _of involvement with Drachma...and explanation would be harder after this final apparent defection to Drachma.

But would Armstrong listen to his and Auren's words? Or would they all be thrown into prison?

"Let's try our first round of diplomacy," he said with disarming enthusiasm, finally settling into fuck-it-insanity-mode.

"_Colonel you always will be insane_," Auren grumbled as he clapped his hands, returning his hairstyle to his usual color and design, the simple act of alchemy causing the Briggs soldiers to freeze from yards away and re-cock their guns.

"People, please!" Auren stepped forward, hands up in surrender. He proudly wore his Drachman military coat right-side out as they were in the cold North, and it called him out blatantly as the man they were looking for. "There is no need for friendly fire here."

"Friendly fire?" General Armstrong stepped forward. "Drachma and Amestris are hardly near this status."

"Are you sure?" Auren said with a sneaky grin. "When was the last time your soldiers fought against Drachma? When last have you caught an invader? You have heard radio silence for years, yet still you accuse us of wanting war!"

"Because you have shown inaction on surface, do you really expect us to believe that's what you're doing deep within Drachma?"

"You know well what we are doing," Auren sneered; "for we have caught several Briggs men inside our country. The joke is on you General; they have defected to Drachma!" He laughed raucously, stopping only as he felt a gun to his forehead.

Gregor was quick to train his firearm on the man holding his General at gunpoint, but relaxed it Auren sighed and commanded him to.

"Do not be angry, General Armstrong," Auren said. "It cannot be helped if Drachma is such a rich country to tempt even the most well-trained men."

"Drachma is so rich, yet you always desire more land."

"Does Amestris not do the same? Constant wars with Aurego and Creta and Ishval seem to show this."

Roy stiffened at the mention of Ishval, but remained steadfast at Riza's side, trying to remain uninvolved and unidentified.

"Our intentions for war are no excuse to find a group of Drachman men on the wrong side of the border, _General _Auren," Armstrong stated strongly.

"If Drachma is to make peace, she must see the current state of the country, yes?"

"Peace?!" One of Armstrong's soldiers blurted in disbelief before reprimanded with a harsh glare from his General.

"Is it such a hard thing to believe, really? War for land and resources causes only bloodshed. Emigration and immigration are troubled by politics. What have we to gain from continued state as enemies? Drachma has no further desire to wage war. Even our President deep in heart of Drachma wish for peace, and to visit Amestris on day, as friends."

"A very inspiring speech from a foreign General illegally on Amestrians soil."

"Amestrian _snow_," Auren corrected, earning a mental facepalm from the others in his group.

Armstrong pierced Auren with her glare, but it didn't faze him a bit. After what seemed like minutes, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, his features finally identifying themselves in her memory.

"Edward Elric?"

Everyone else cringed, most of all Gregor. He only hoped Emil wouldn't be too negative in his reaction-

"That was my name, once upon a time," Auren answered, surprising his friends. "After my abduction, I was persuaded to join Drachma for a greater good and set my goals to peace between our great countries." His Drachman accent remained proud and strong as when the encounter had begun. "You may call me just what your military intelligence has on file-Emil Van Auren."

"One battle with Drachma and you turn tail and retreat to _their _country, traitor?"

"I am no traitor," Auren retorted, the level-headedness leaving his words at a dangerous rate, just as his friends had been fearing. "Nobody at Briggs came for us. Where is your loyalty there?"

"When you joined the military, you knew the risks you signed up for."

"Amestris' southern soldiers care more for each other than the cold-hearted _Briggs _soldiers of the North," Auren spat, digging himself deeper into an avalanche by each word. The others could tell this was a rather personal matter to Auren and that it must have festered inside him even as Edward.

"Your temper speaks nothing of peace," Armstrong responded in an almost taunting tone, watching Auren carefully as he glared angrily at her behind fogging glasses.

"Because my General has a foul temper and mouth does not mean his heart is the same," Gregor stated, coming to Auren's rescue just as the man could have gotten violent. "With all due respect ma'am-"

"Sir," Ed corrected Gregor, crossing his arms nonetheless.

"-my apologies, sir; your appearance hides underneath a very talented and capable General who has led forces to keep Drachma at bay for many years. Appearances can be deceiving."

"So you were abducted, got upset that we didn't come for you, joined the enemy, and now you want to claim peace between our countries? I hardly see the truth in any of this."

"Regardless of what your snow-blinded eyes may see, General," Auren said cockily; "This is the truth and Drachma intends to go through with the plans for peace."

"A promising statement. If you gentlemen will follow me to Fort Briggs, we can discuss the matter of peace further."

It took Auren and Gregor one short glance to agree on joining them to the fort. Auren spoke his reluctant agreement, beginning the trek to the fort with the others.

After a mere five minutes, General Armstrong began speaking to one of her men in a language alien to Gregor's ears but one that Edward had learned through books and travels, if nowhere near fluency.

Emil was able to pick out the barebones of the Ishvalan, no doubt a language Major Miles had shared with his fellow men and General; enough to hear the Amestrians' clear doubt for Auren's intentions and how he was just a vengeful traitor trying to get Amestris' guard down.

Sure, Auren could understand the resentment and reasoning, but he refused to be judged and let _Drachma_ be judged on those bases. He listened a few minutes more, hearing _traitor _a few more times before working out that they weren't going to get much of a chance to even plead their case to get out of prison, let alone act as diplomat in their mission.

Emil glanced at Gregor with a warning glance, readying his comrade for the ensuing chaos. Though he couldn't warn his Amestrian friends without alerting the Briggs soldiers to the plan, he knew they could adapt quickly enough and with a muffled clap of his gloves hands, the action was set into motion.

Alchemy sounded throughout the valley as the light snowfall grew heavier and windier, triggering the start of a much smaller battle between the countries than the last one from ten years ago.


	16. Chapter 16

I had too much fun writing this. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Yells echoed throughout the Briggs soldiers as the bright flash of alchemy caught them all off guard.

Roy and Riza realized rapidly what was happening and they ducked as they heard a few errant gunshots, but when the light cleared they found Auren on his hands and knees, the Briggs men surrounded by a jagged-lipped circle of five-foot-thick ice.

Auren was breathing heavily, clearly _very _out of practice with alchemy.

"Let's go," he gasped nonetheless, climbing to his feet to begin the laborious run to the treacherous mountain pass.

Gregor offered his new friends a grin as he followed his General, easily overtaking him to make sure their route home wasn't lying in ambush.

"Hurry up General," Roy joked as he and Riza easily caught up with Auren. "Move those short legs of yours before you get left behind!"

"_Iyach Colonel,_" he panted, trying his damnedest to keep up. "_Automail kills in this-_"

Lagging mere feet at the back of their troupe, Auren was the one caught in the few gunshots that echoed out as the Briggs men freed themselves. He went down in the snow, struggling to climb to his feet as Roy turned to see him downed.

"Edward!"

"Automail," Auren gasped, finally making it to his feet just as Roy reached him. "They hit-my automail."

"Lucky shot," Roy said with a gasp of relief. "Gimme your arm, I'll help you to the border."

"I can make it-" Auren would have went down again were it not that Roy already grabbed his arm to support him. He cursed quietly and managed to turn his limp into a run, all four making it to the mountain pass for safety.

"You're a stubborn little bastard," Roy said with a laugh, struggling to get both himself and Auren through some of the tighter spots.

"And you...you are a...you are...my friend," Auren slurred, causing Roy to stop their movement and stare at him with worry.

"Emil?"

Auren fought to keep his head up, his pale skin looking less colorful than usual. Roy turned to see crimson droplets of blood revealing their path and cursed.

"Lieutenant! Gregor!"

Roy set Auren in Riza's arms, inspecting him to find the source of the blood.

The shot _didn't _hit his automail. The limp was from a gunshot wound to his left side, and from the amount of blood on his clothing, Roy knew Auren had lied about it and tried to keep quiet so that they could keep moving.

"Oh no, you're not surviving ten years and meeting your family to die here, out in this damned cold," Roy growled. He glanced at those nearest him, knowing his best option to keep _moving_.

Roy judged the severity of the wound. The bullet had passed through Auren and didn't seem to be in the right spot to hit any organs. That made his job much easier-and Auren's chances much better.

With only a clap, Roy placed one hand to each side of the wound and cauterized the flesh.

Auren hadn't been very responsive until that point, but even the Briggs men who had begun their retreat could hear his scream through the deafening blizzard.

* * *

Roy honestly couldn't believe it when they reached the base of the mountain in Drachma and found a _dog sled team _waiting for them.

Though Roy had never met the man, Gregor spoke with him in hurried Drachman, glancing apologetically at Roy before hopping on the sled after bundling his injured General in it safely.

"_Meet me later at the Kruza!_" He shouted as they rode off, leaving two exhausted Amestrians gathering a rapidly increasing layer of snow.

"The Kruza it is," Roy said with a sigh, the concern in his eyes not missed by his Lieutenant.

"He's going to be fine, sir. He's survived worse, and you stopped his bleeding with plenty of time to spare."

"If he didn't let himself get so damn _lazy_," Roy grumbled, "he wouldn't have gotten shot or even winded from that alchemy!"

"He's been working on other things recently, and you know that." She shot him a knowing look. "When was the last time _you _worked out?"

Despite the cold, Roy's face tinged pink. "I-I've been dealing with an ornery General. I haven't had time."

She simply smiled knowingly as they made their way to Kondrav, ready to be warm and receive news of their friend.

* * *

"How are you even awake right now?!" Roy cried as he spotted Auren slumped lazily in a chair across from Gregor, swishing a golden liquid in a glass.

"Drachman men are very resilient."

"And very stubborn," Gregor added, earning a tired glare from Auren. "I'm sorry, that is just you."

"Gregor, don't make me-"

"Be quiet and drink, General."

"Alcohol is hardly healthy for you after what you just went through," Riza scolded him. He simply returned her caring words with a scowl.

"Unfortunately. That is why Gregor will not give me any. This is _juice_."

"Oh. Juice?" Roy repeated dumbly, taking stock of Auren's fresh attire covering his still pale skin. He looked like he could conk out at any moment, despite his claims.

"Yes. To help put the color back in me, I suppose." He put his head in his hand with a heavy sigh.

"Emil, you really should go home and rest," Roy said quietly, himself and Riza accompanying the others at the table. "You don't need to be alert. Nobody in Amestris is crazy enough to invade Kondrav."

"Nobody except a select few Amestrians," Auren said with a tired smile, drinking down his juice all in one go. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life."

"It seems our old debt is repaid," Roy chuckled. "You know I'll always have your back, whether you're Edward or Emil."

Emil mumbled out a heartfelt Drachman thank-you before his eyes finally slipped closed and he fell toward the table, Gregor's quick reflexes catching him and lowering him into a gentle slump.

"He insisted on seeing you," Gregor said hopelessly. "Please excuse his stubbornness."

"Oh, it's just how he is. Trust me, I know." Roy smiled. "Would you like us to take him home?"

"Perhaps we shall all go," Gregor answered, sighing wearily. "I know Emil does not like to discuss politics early in morning, but we will have to face what happened today."

"A hell of a bump in relations," Roy agreed. "Amestris made the first strike."

"He _was_ illegally in our country," Riza rebutted.

"This whole fiasco could start a war," Roy grumbled. "Should we choose to ignore it, which I doubt General Armstrong will, we could avoid some trouble down the line..."

"Strikes were made on both sides," Riza agreed. "What's important now is that we get back to Amestris as soon as possible and continue communications electronically."

"And miss the look on Auren's face when I get called out for treason?" Roy smiled hopelessly. "You're right. We'd better head back tomorrow."

"Tonight, we rest," Gregor said, hailing the barkeep. "First, a round for us on the General!"

Roy had to hold in a laugh. He _loved _charging things to Edward's tab.

* * *

The following morning at Auren's home went much more smoothly than the original visit, although Riza had found Auren so cold during the night that she had slipped into bed with him to give him warmth.

Roy nearly blew a gasket about that silly thing in the morning, insisting she should have just put extra blankets on him, but she reminded him that blankets don't make heat, bodies do.

"Then lay his ass in front of the fireplace and call it a night!"

"Colonel," Riza sighed in weary annoyance, having finally slid out from next to the still-sleeping Auren, "there's absolutely nothing to worry about. He didn't wake once, and didn't move at all during the night. Are you afraid that I intend to sleep with the enemy just to achieve world peace?"

Gregor snorted on a laugh, revealing himself in the doorway. He jumped back as Roy snapped his fingers and created a small explosion where the man had been standing.

"One wants to end war with love, one wants to start it with fire!" Gregor cried, but the humor was clear in his voice. "Wake the General please. I will make breakfast."

"Perhaps you'd better wake him," Roy said to Riza with a grumble. "Kiss him good morning."

"Don't make me find extra paperwork for you when we get home."

"Monster," Roy whined, turning to wake his old friend.

Emil _did _look better than the previous night, though he still looked incredibly tired.

"Emiiiiiil," Roy crooned humorously. "Morning, time to get up."

Not even a _twitch_.

"Emil?" Roy gently shook him by the flesh arm as Riza walked off to aid Gregor in breakfast preparation.

At least Roy received a gentle groan from that one.

"_Wake up, Emil. We are all waiting for you in the kitchen_."

"_Leave me sleep, Bernie. I do not want to celebrate my birthday. We go to the Kruza later for it_."

Roy stood upright, paused, and then burst out laughing at the comment. He almost doubled over, but saw that his laughter was finally rousing the General from sleep.

"Colonel...?" Auren peered up at Roy before groaning and reaching on his nightstand for glasses...and found only air. "_Glasses, where are my glasses?_"

"I haven't seen them. Did you put them in your other coat? The one completely covered in blood?"

"I never took them off my face. Did they not make it home with me?"

Roy thought back to the previous day, how Auren had glasses on when the fiasco _began _but didn't when he had to singe the guy's wounds shut.

"Uh, I think you lost them in the battle."

Auren cursed loudly, putting a hand to his eyes. "I will try to transmute a new pair."

"Can't go without em for a while?" Roy smiled wistfully. "We promise we won't call you Ed."

"Colonel my vision is terrible without them, they are not just for reading." He left his warm bed with a shiver and walked over to a shelf holding a picture frame. Removing the photo and backing with a bit of visual difficulty, much to Roy's shock, Auren set the frame and glass on the table and with a clap, had a new pair of glasses.

"They're not just reading glasses?"

"Nye." After trying them on, Auren adjusted them once more before seeming satisfied. He walked past Roy who snatched them off his face. "_What the hell are you doing?!_"

"Taking a look." Roy put them on, shocked at the blurriness in the lenses. "Your eyes are this bad?!"

"Snow blindness is nothing to joke about," Auren growled as his glasses were returned to him.

"Snow blindness heals on its own."

"Yes, but it worsens early cataracts." Emil shot a glare at Roy before leaving his bedroom, leaving the Colonel slack-jawed.

"Shit, he's going blind?"

"I heard that!" Auren called. "That takes decades!"

Roy skittered after him, joining the others in the kitchen. His thoughts were suddenly on the tantalizing _aroma_.

Oh, Gregor must be an amazing cook.


	17. Chapter 17

_To Neema Amiry_: Updates are slow on this story (sorry!) because my other story takes precedence, as well as me working on them through work and life in general. Sorry for the wait!

Hope you guys don't mind how short this chapter is. I thought it was worth it!

* * *

Four people shared a delicious breakfast at the small kitchen table, all enjoying the meal and the conversation, save for the uncharacteristically quiet Auren who was half-heartedly eating and listening to the conversation.

"Come on General," Roy said jokingly; "Celebrate! You survived!"

"I am glad for yesterday and today," he admitted, "I am only concerned for tomorrow. Now that our presence and intentions have been announced twice in Amestris, we will have to begin action here from Drachma."

"Ahhh, let the games begin!" Roy said jokingly.

"Political affairs always were more fun for you than me," Auren said with a rare sheepish grin. "The future will be rocky. I hope that my Amestrian friends can help pave it smoothly."

"We'll do our best," Riza said with a smile. "It will be interesting to finally meet your President as relations move forward."

Auren choked on a bite that he'd finally taken, even Gregor looking a bit uncertain.

"...Edward, is there something you're not telling us?" Roy challenged, catching the hint of a smile from Gregor. "Don't tell me you're the-"

"Emil," Auren corrected, "and my ambitions do not reach as high as yours! Though I would attain them faster if I desired so, Colonel!"

Riza rolled her eyes as she sipped at her coffee, ignoring Auren's raucous laughter and Roy's spluttering.

"I have no desire to run a country," he continued, setting his coffee cup down and leaning back lazily in his seat. "However our mutual friend does and he has the abilities and brains to reach his goal very quickly."

"A mutual friend?"

"Yes, Colonel." Auren grinned, golden eyes sparkling mischievously through his glasses. "You remember Bernie, don't you?"

Riza nearly spit her coffee back into its cup as she recognized the name-

"Bernard?!" Roy cried in shock. "He's your President? He runs your country?!"

"It has been five years, Colonel. Progress has been made on both sides of Briggs."

"But he's too young for that-"

"He is 36 and fully capable."

"The Drachman population doesn't mind a young leader?" Riza asked diplomatically.

"Nye. They know that youth brings change, and is what they need for a change in relations. Bernie is very optimistic and charismatic and almost whole country loves him."

"Well, Bernard is in charge, hum. President Ustor..." Roy sat back in his seat much as Emil had done. "He was once your subordinate, wasn't he?"

"Yes. He has learned much since then."

"I suppose one man can only look down at you for so long before wanting to look down on everyone," Roy joked again about his blond friend's height.

"You call me small, yet I outrank you by far. I can understand your jealousy, though."

"Jealousy?! I-"

"I was the youngest State Alchemist in Amestris and the youngest General in Drachma. You are merely the youngest idiot to be promoted to Colonel."

"Hey!"

Gregor snickered, dodging the retaliating swipe from Roy easily.

"Careful Colonel, you do not want to start a war."

"You Drachmans are terrible," Roy muttered in annoyance. "I'll tell everyone in Amestris that you're all buttheads."

"Eloquent and mature as always, sir," Riza said with an astounding amount of seriousness.

"Well I'm just getting abused here," Roy said with mock hurt, putting down his fork as he'd finally finished his meal. "I'm going back to Amestris."

"A fine idea," Auren agreed. "The longer you are in Drachma, the more suspicion you may raise for absence at home."

"Yeah, you're right," Roy muttered. "Briggs men will probably be stationed around the border..."

"You will have to travel West to Voldun and cross the border there," Auren advised, earning a nod of agreement from Gregor.

"Voldun?! That's ten miles away, and abandoned!"

"Yes Colonel, I know. I can have you escorted quickly by dog sled. As for abandoned, it was, thanks to Amestrian interference...but several people trust my goals and call it home now. It is small and quiet town, but in time, it will grow."

"Under you and Bernie, I have no doubt," Riza said with a smile. "I suppose we had better get moving if we're to cross the border by sundown."

"The pass is thicker near Voldun," Roy groaned disagreeably. "And the trip to an Amestrian town is another five miles through the snow."

"This is why they will not suspect you to cross there," Gregor pointed out. "You are sturdy Amestrians! You will be fine! Especially with such a fine strong woman at your side."

"Thank you, Gregor," Riza said with a smile as Roy blushed despite his best attempts not to.

"Yes yes we are all friends. Let's get moving, the more we move before sunrise the better your chances. You do not want to stay a night in Voldun, you will lose valuable time in Amestris."

"Yeah. Besides, we'll be seeing more of you soon, Ambassador Van Auren," Roy teased as he pulled his layers on.

"Iyach," Auren grumbled, though there was less apprehension and more humor to his voice than the last time they were on the subject.

* * *

True to their word, Emil and Gregor had a paw-powered escort ready for them, complete with supplies of food to last for a day and a half for both the Amestrians and their driver.

The communication after parting was entirely in Drachman, as their driver was friendly but only knew a few words of Amestrian-just enough to be polite to Riza and flatter her for being a beautiful woman.

"I may just start a war here and now," Roy muttered as he sat in the sled with Riza, deflecting the occasional bit of snow kicked up by the dogs. "If I catch him flirting with you..."

"Leave the man alone. Clearly he's a smart man to recognize a lady when he sees one."

"I can't argue with that," Roy agreed with a smile, despite his face being almost numb from the cold wind. "I'm lucky to have you by my side."

Riza indulged her Colonel and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his middle as they rode through the frozen landscape together.

* * *

Roy and Riza had arrived in Voldun and stopped to stay inside a welcoming stranger's home long enough to warm up and share a hot meal before they had to depart for the border again.

By judging the sun in the sky, they knew they could make it through the mountain by sundown, especially if they used careful alchemy to speed their trip.

And darn if luck wasn't on their side and gave them a safe passage through the foot of the hundreds of tons of rock, proving to Riza again that Roy could use that brain inside of his skull if he really needed to.

"I miss the dogsled," Roy muttered as he walked with Riza. "Another five miles before we get any warmth...ugh. first place I'm going is to a pub."

"We are boarding a train immediately and heading for Rush Valley," Riza corrected him. "We'll contact Havoc and have him speak with Grumman in private and set up a reason for us to be out of town, so we're not suspected out of the country."

"I love you Riza," Roy said in mock seriousness. "Why aren't you the Colonel? Your ideas are just as good as mine."

"Someone has to lead you in the right direction, sir."

"And you've done a marvelous job of it. Even if I am still just a Colonel while Edward is a General," he joked.

"Yes, that's one thing I was curious about," Riza replied thoughtfully. "We were just speaking with Bernard on the phone a few weeks ago, and wasn't he still Auren's subordinate at the time?"

"Either we're getting the butt end of a joke from Emil, which wouldn't surprise me given his base personality, or Bernard was only pretending for the sake of communication and his General's sanity."

"I would bet it's the latter," Riza decided. "Bernie is a good man, and a good friend. He must have known how hard everything was going to be on the General, so he remained in the role until we made full contact."

"Yeah." Roy sighed, gazing at the setting sun across the horizon as he hugged his coat to his chest. "I only wish Edward would return home to Amestris after peace was made."

"Who knows, perhaps trade will reopen and he can make enough frequent visits that the lines dissolve. Edward Van Auren doesn't sound too bad," she said with a smile.

"Nah, I think Emil Van Elric is more appropriate. Emil is way more familiar to him now...and besides, he is still an Elric, Alphonse's older brother."

"Yeah. Again sir, you're correct."


End file.
